<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乙女向】结 by harmonica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568951">【乙女向】结</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica'>harmonica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：先婚后爱<br/>40岁（了还在找盒子的）谢伊×20岁圣殿骑士家庭出身女主</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　今天我久违地想起了母亲。</p><p>　　我已经记不清她的模样了，那时我才七岁吧。她病了，病得很重，但父亲只是为她找了最好的医生，自己仍然是整夜地不回家。仆人对母亲说，老爷只是在工作，但我知道，父亲在那些女士家中呢。</p><p>　　母亲消瘦的手像枯萎的树枝，死死扣住我的手腕，而我不知所措地想要挣开她的手，这让我感到恐惧。我只是不明白到底发生了什么，从来没有人告诉我。</p><p>　　“我最亲爱的，你不要像我一样，你不要像我一样……”那是她最后告诉我的话。什么样呢？我现在才明白。</p><p>　　母亲嫁给了父亲，但他们并不相爱，这是我在被告知要与一个素未谋面的男人订婚时，才突然意识到的事情。在我此前的人生中，我从未觉得这有什么不对的，只是婚姻而已，难道还需要别的因素吗？我的母亲拥有金钱，而父亲拥有地位，这是最让人艳羡不已的联姻。当女仆把我装进窄小厚重得喘不过气的衣裙时，她也笑着对我说，您真幸运，小姐。</p><p>　　镜中的我想要微笑，那是我从小就在学习的课程，但镜中的我只是抿着唇，垂下了眼。</p><p>　　是的，我很幸运，我比大多数女孩子都要幸运。我从未有过缺衣少食的时刻，我在女子学校接受过良好的教育，我不用烦心生计。那都是我的家族、我的出身给予我的恩惠。因而，我也要为了我的家族奉献我的一生，这是再理所应当不过的事情。享受了好处，所以必须付出，公平的等价交换。这是共识，我作为个人对此非常疑惑，但反对的声音就像一朵小水花。违反了共识的当事人的看法，那并不重要。</p><p>　　有时也挺羡慕那些穿着马裤与靴子，腰间别着枪，佩着剑的女士。有一定的能力可以主宰自己。</p><p>　　不要违背主流，遵循应有的秩序。</p><p>　　人们总是这样说。<br/>　　</p><p>　　不过……他没有来。</p><p>　　宴会一片哗然。哪有人连自己的订婚仪式也不出席的。是，所有人都心知肚明，这场婚姻仅仅只是一场交易，但真的连表面功夫也不在乎吗。理由很充分，寇马克大师一直在做一项重要的事业，尽管是什么事情，无人知晓。他为了教团事业而赶不及自己的订婚宴，多么令人感动。</p><p>　　我却因为一个陌生人的缺席而感到心中一阵刺痛，我轻轻地把戴着白色丝质手套的手抚上了心脏的位置。不，那决不是因为他，我是为了我自己。也有一丝诡异的快乐从我心头涌现，非常奇怪，不是吗？这种理所应当的叛逆，是我在心中排演过无数遍的场景，甚至有些羡慕他的随心所欲。如果当事人不是我，我可能还会笑出来。</p><p>　　不过难过也是真的。</p><p>　　父亲的脸色很不好看，那是寇马克对他的示威吗？因而成就了我订婚宴上的一场闹剧。我低着头，手指紧紧捏住膝盖上裙子的布料，我不想去听那些人的窃窃私语。也许我在一段时间里都会成为小姐们社交圈中的笑料。真可怜。她们一定是这样说的。</p><p>　　尽管他缺席了，订婚宴还是走完了流程，至少，只要我听话地扮演好我的角色，就像我过去一直在做的那样。这让父亲稍微地感到满意，他落在我身上的眼神充满了骄傲，仿佛在说，看呐，那就是我的女儿，不论如何，她会为我们带来荣耀。没有男主角，只有我一个人我也很好。</p><p>　　夜晚躺在床上，我抬起了手，借着从窗外透进来的月光，看着我手指上的那枚订婚戒指。月光下，它透着银白色的光，似乎是很少见的材质，图样有些不入主流，但也很美。</p><p>　　再美也不过一件首饰，与普通的饰品没什么差别。他大概是随时挑选的吧，尺寸居然很合适，真幸运。但从那时起，我的身份又多了一个。</p><p> </p><p>　　我从未见过他，我只知道教团的许多人都不太待见他。似乎受肯威大团长的秘密嘱托，他总是游离于教团以外，漂泊于世界各地。没有明显的地位权力，听说他曾有过一段叛变的经历，但具体发生了什么事，鲜少有人知晓。</p><p>　　后来他只给我父亲写过一封信，为那天的缺席表达了歉意。的确是因为教团的任务抽不开身，这封信让父亲受宠若惊，他轻易就原谅了他失礼的缺席。我那时还怀有一丝幻想，他……会提到我吗？他会不会有话想对我说？</p><p>　　然而没有后续了。</p><p>　　即使我不愿去了解，关于寇马克先生的流言还是像纸片一样到处乱飞，强行传进我的耳里。一个曾经叛变过的男人，拥有一艘双桅横帆船的船长，一个单枪匹马杀死很多厉害人物的杀手——天啊，杀人。他是个爱尔兰裔，没有任何的家族与地位基础，却依靠自己的能力走到了这一步，就连我的父亲也急不可耐地凑上前去，而我就是那个递给他的礼物。当我听到有人讥讽地嘲笑他的出身时，我轻皱起眉。</p><p>　　除此之外，没有别的更多的信息了。倒是在茶话会上，有位小姐捏着嗓子跟我说，谢伊·寇马克脸上有一道明显的伤疤，那可真不体面。说着便故作同情地安慰起我来。</p><p>　　“请别这么说他。”我轻声说。</p><p>　　我把那一点愠怒压了下去，依旧是那副温顺的模样，我习惯了。但我生气不是为了我自己，而是为了他。伤疤怎么了？也许还有一点点被我忽视的酸意，为什么她们能知道他的脸。我还没能见到他呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　 订婚仅仅过去一年，便正式履行婚约了。我有些难堪，从来没有这样的父亲，在仓促间把自己的女儿送出去。我仿佛真的只是一个筹码，一件等价交换的商品。但我也不能说些什么，只能遵循既定的安排。<br/>　　<br/>　　婚礼就是如此。所有人都在期待，都在重视，除了我。也许还要再加一个人：寇马克先生。</p><p>　　除了当事人，这场婚礼是所有人的欢乐。对于孩童，他们热衷于宴会上的甜点；对于成年人，这是他们交流信息的好时机；对于未婚的男女，这儿又是他们结识一个好的结婚对象的场合。</p><p>　　父亲看着我的眼神非常满意，仿佛我是他有生以来最伟大的杰作，是他最珍贵的一件商品，而不是他的孩子。婚礼前，他还特意叮嘱我，一定要把寇马克先生在圣殿的社交圈牢牢把控住。</p><p>　　这就是我的作用吗。</p><p>　　我并非不愿意。坦诚地说，我心甘情愿，丝毫不抵触。我知道的，这就是我的使命——不是我，也会有别人；不是寇马克先生，也会是别的男人。一切都是安排好的，吃什么样的食物，接受什么样的教育、被灌输何种思想。至于意识到这一切、有点儿叛逆的思想，还是我从偷偷看到的那些不入流的话本册子中萌生出来的。当然，我很清醒，我不会异想天开，我会接受我既定的安排。</p><p>　　我不配反抗，我也不会反抗，离开了我的家庭，我连一个人活下去都做不到；也许这就是我从小衣食无忧的代价，或许仔细想想会有些悲哀，但……我认了。也许我生来是个男孩便不会这样，也许我能靠自己也能活下去便不会这样，但我凭什么要否定我自己的性别。</p><p>　　一整个时代的共识。</p><p>　　连我也尚且会这么想，那么，寇马克先生呢？</p><p>　　寇马克先生从来不是在这种氛围中生活的人。“无礼之人”，有人这么评价他，嗤之以鼻。我听说，他们可以随意地选择自己的人生，可以随便为自己做出决定——只要自己能承受得起。这样的他，真的能像我一般，坦然接受这场仓促的婚姻吗？对于他而言，我也只是个素未谋面的女人。他也在为了利益而退让，我在他眼里会是什么呢？</p><p>　　我的思绪被突如其来的触碰给打断，身体猛地瑟缩了一下。寇马克先生拉起我的手，他似乎感觉到我那一瞬间的异样，低头深深地看了我一眼。他的手的触感是粗糙的。他为我戴上了戒指，无名指上冰冰凉凉的金属触感，仿佛有什么被上了锁。我也按照安排好的流程，为他戴上婚戒。尽管已经在在心中演练过无数次，我的手依旧是颤抖的。他的手比我想象中的要大，肤色也稍深一些。在为他戴上戒指时，我发现他的无名指指背上有一个图案，模糊的。</p><p>　　他应该要亲吻我了。我微微抬起头，终于敢仔细去看他的眼睛，看着他划过右眼的伤疤，根本没有别人说的那么不堪嘛，我想。即使裙摆掩盖下是高跟的鞋子，我也依然得昂着脖子，有些酸。我想我应该笑一笑，但我努力了，我交不出一个轻松愉快的笑容。他看着我，眼神落在我紧抿的唇，稍微弯低了身子。</p><p>　　我可以不用这么累地仰着脖子了。</p><p>　　寇马克先生的手搭在我的腰上，仿佛热度能透过布料烧着我的皮肤，一种说不明白的情绪让我想要逃离。但他的手很宽，很轻松就能扶着腰。他的唇轻轻碰了碰我的，只是一个仪式，仅此而已。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我应该是在哭泣，或许仅仅只是在不安。<br/>　　<br/>　　我是恐惧的。一开始，在他用手分开我紧并的双腿时，在他把我压在床铺上时，我脑子一片空白，但默许了。我本该这样做。我甚至僵硬地想要脱掉他的衣服，我从未这样做过，而他衬衣的扣子繁复得令我的手微微颤抖，也始终没能解开。他扣住了我的手腕，制止了我的徒劳。至于他对我说的话，我都没听进去。</p><p>　　在我因疼痛而哭泣时，他似乎一直在我耳边说着些什么，可我无法去分辨，也无法去回答。我睁着眼，越过他宽厚的肩膀望向天花板的壁纹，视线模糊了一点。我不太敢继续看着他的脸。他其实……很好看，即使脸上已经有了些岁月的痕迹，还有厚重的沧桑感。划过右脸眉骨与眼眶的伤疤也没有那么狰狞，也许是在生死边缘留下的，那会是什么样的场景呢？也许是我如笼中鸟般的生活所不能想象、也不能窥见的。我很想去碰一碰，也很想去问他这道伤疤是怎么来的，但我不敢。我无暇去触碰他脸上的伤疤，也无法开口说出一句完整的话。寇马克先生，寇马克先生……这是我唯一能说出的句子，且不断地重复着，就像我只会说这句话一般。我的手搭在他的背上，也许没有力气去抱住他了。那只是我在汹涌袭来的浪潮中的一个支撑点，是在不知所措的茫然中唯一可以依靠的。</p><p>　　压抑着的声音几乎要忍不住。我从来不知道自己能发出这种声音，这令我不安，这也许是不体面的，寇马克先生会厌恶吗？很疼，非常疼，还有一些别的感觉。搭在他背上的手好几次失去力气要滑落下来，他的背上有一些微微凸起的伤疤。我试图分散注意力，便试着去触摸那些疤痕，手指在他的伤疤上画着圈圈，努力不去想那是在什么情况下留下的。但这小动作似乎刺激到他了。他顿了一下，沙哑着嗓音伏在我耳边说了句话，这一次我终于听清了。</p><p>　　他说，你自找的，小姑娘。<br/>　　</p><p>　　到最后我都不明白我是为了什么而哭，声音也嘶哑了。我多少年没有哭得这么丢脸过，就连经常被惩罚抽打手心，我也不会吭一声，掉一滴眼泪。打手心也没有这么疼。但确实也不仅只有疼痛。</p><p>　　只是在我快要没力气哭出声时，寇马克先生才突然体贴了起来。他把我抱在怀里，让我看着他，大手抚上我的脸，用拇指拭去泪水。粗糙的触感让我有些颤抖。</p><p>　　“不是说不害怕了么。”</p><p>　　“没、没有。我很乐意，寇马克先生。”我小声说，仍带着鼻音。</p><p>　　他看着我的眼睛，我垂下了眼，然后才意识到我的手撑在他结实的胸肌上。他的左胸口也有一道狭长的伤疤。</p><p>　　在思考之前，我的手已经摸上了那道伤疤。</p><p>　　寇马克先生的呼吸声重了一些。我后知后觉，如同被火灼烧一般迅速抽回手，但寇马克先生已经扣住了我的手腕。我回想起触碰他后背伤疤之后的后果，便后悔了。</p><p>　　“你喜欢这样？”</p><p>　　“对不起，寇马克先生，”我尽量不让自己的声音发着抖，“我不会再碰了。”</p><p>　　他似乎是轻叹了一声。</p><p>　　“你可以做你想做的。”</p><p>　　我可以相信吗。</p><p>　　在我久远到记不清的记忆中，我在上算术课时走神了，那是母亲第一次惩罚我，以往只有父亲会抽打我的手心。我咬着牙没吭声，她依然狠着心用细鞭抽打着我的手。之后她抱着我同我一起哭，她说，女孩子总得学会一些本事，即使我无法依靠这独立生存，但总得能依靠自己。</p><p>　　母亲说，不能相信丈夫的承诺。而在婚礼前，母亲的老女仆为我添补了下半句话：不要相信丈夫在床上的承诺。</p><p>　　“嗯……”我点点头。寇马克先生把我的手握得有些疼。在我想要抽离时，他拉着我的手，贴在他胸口的伤疤上。</p><p>　　隔着伤疤的触感，我接触到一片滚烫，和如鼓擂的心跳声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　醒来时已经不早了。我从来没有像这样，随心所欲地决定自己醒来的时间。我睁开眼，身侧的床铺皱成一团。寇马克先生不在床上，他留下的温度已经消散了。</p>
<p>　　我试着撑起手肘要起身，腰上的酸痛让我闷哼一声，缓缓躺了回去。</p>
<p>　　“醒了？”我的动静也许有些大了，寇马克先生的声音从窗口传来。我侧过头，看见一片烟雾与一点微弱火光。寇马克先生散着头发，赤裸着上身，倚着窗口，指间夹着一根烟。我反应性地咳嗽了一下。</p>
<p>　　“呛到你了？”他把烟蒂摁灭在花盆里，“我不抽烟的，今天例外。”</p>
<p>　　他想要过来，但不知为何，走到床边时又后退了一步。我慌忙想要起身，他才大步向前，扶着我的手臂和腰，慢慢地让我坐了起来。</p>
<p>　　“早上好，寇马克先生。”</p>
<p>　　“……你也早。”<br/>　</p>
<p>　　我试着扮演好我的角色。</p>
<p>　　那些小姐们讥笑我的理由无非是我的父亲过于势利。作为我的结婚对象，寇马克先生的年龄有些大了；而在上层的圣殿骑士社交圈子中，寇马克先生一向是他们嗤之以鼻的笑料。他太过不同寻常。他没有礼仪做派，没有足以震慑的身份权力，却掌握着高层圣殿不能拥有的信息与重要地位。即使如此，他仍是独来独往，他从不需要依附于谁，也不想要被谁依附。</p>
<p>　　所以父亲把我推给了他。<br/>　　</p>
<p>　　第一天，他就把他的账本交给了我，仿佛把什么麻烦事甩手了一般长舒一口气。他的产业有些令我吃惊，纽约的不少建筑都有他的一份投入。再加上银行的存款、他拥有的船队的贸易额……寇马克先生远比那些编排他的人要富有的多。但他并不喜欢消费，几乎所有巨大的支出都是花费在他的船队上。</p>
<p>　　我终于明白他为什么一副摆脱大麻烦的模样了。但没事，这是我的义务。</p>
<p>　　还有，他是真的爱他的船。</p>
<p>　　他也是真的爱教团的工作。一年到头都在满世界漂泊才是他的常态，这次他回北美只是为了婚礼。每天晚上，我会履行我的义务，与他交换一个晚安吻。……听说这是必须的？我穿着睡裙，举着烛台，轻轻叩响书房的门，而寇马克先生依然在书桌前写着些什么。他没有站起身，依然坐在椅子上，偏过头来，亮堂堂的灯光下，他棕发里夹杂着的灰白发丝显得更明显，眉头间有掩不住的疲倦。</p>
<p>　　“晚安，早点休息，寇马克先生。”我会走到他身旁，对他说。</p>
<p>　　“你先睡，晚安。”他总会这样说。我稍微往前倾了倾身子，他自然地搂过我的腰，嘴唇轻轻贴上我的唇。比起婚礼上那个仪式性的吻，他会停留得要更久一些。但也仅仅只是触碰。</p>
<p>　　然后我会一个人入睡，身侧空空荡荡。在后半夜半梦半醒的浅眠中，寇马克先生才会无声地躺在我身旁。他似乎把手搭在我的身上了，也许是我的错觉，太困了，还是继续睡吧。然而在清晨我醒来时，身边也是空无一人，他已经起来工作了，仿佛他睡在我身旁只是一场梦。</p>
<p>　<br/>　　 他的收藏室里有着许多我从未见过的东西。有一些我知道，我曾在书上看到过；另一些则是我闻所未闻的。来自北美各地的特色玩意儿，不甚精巧却饶有意趣；甚至还有一些名家的画作，安安静静地躺在箱子里。我忍不住去问寇马克先生，他无所谓地回答说他不懂这些。我想把它们装饰在墙壁上。</p>
<p>　　寇马克先生依旧说，我可以做任何我想做的事。</p>
<p>　　墙壁上挂着一些精致的短刀、长剑，还有枪。它们肯定不仅仅是收藏品。我踮起脚，看见了磨钝的刀刃与剑柄处长期使用过的痕迹，枪的扳机处也因反复触碰而稍微掉漆。</p>
<p>　　他还有一整个柜子的帆船模型，每一艘船都不一样。我并不懂帆船，以往我也从未被允许去港口，只能在马车路过时偷偷掀起布帘，在四方一格的视野中远望着海面——仅仅只有几秒。而现在，寇马克先生的阿森纳堡就在港口附近，现我可以在院子中望见海港。</p>
<p>　　我出神地望着它们，仿佛透过它们，能看见寇马克先生的另一面。</p>
<p>　　“喜欢吗？”寇马克先生的声音从我背后响起。</p>
<p>　　我用力点了点头，目不转睛地盯着小小的船帆。</p>
<p>　　“过来。”</p>
<p>　　我犹豫了一下，对那些船的好奇心战胜了我对寇马克先生的畏惧。他放松地坐在沙发上，眼神如鹰般锐利，面对我时试图让表情变得柔和些。</p>
<p>　　我小步走到他面前，他长臂一伸，顺势将我拉到他怀里。我发出一小声惊呼，跌坐在他腿上。</p>
<p>　　“嗯，那是1758年，在北大西洋……”他陷入回忆，缓缓开口讲起他的过往。我在心里默默换算着，那年我在做什么呢。啊，我在学习礼仪。</p>
<p>　　他讲起那场传奇海战，这是我从未听过的故事，海洋与征服的故事，引人入胜。我渐渐被他的故事吸引，甚至意识不到自己仍然坐在寇马克先生的腿上。只希望他能再多讲一点，多讲一点。直到夕阳的橘黄色的光从窗户透出，我也不觉时光流逝。</p>
<p>　　直到寇马克先生活动了一下脖子，懒洋洋地说：“我累了。”</p>
<p>　　我才意犹未尽地转头望向柜子里的莫林根船模，“她真厉害。”</p>
<p>　　寇马克先生轻笑出声，“还有呢？”我才意识到，他的手搭在我的腰间。</p>
<p>　　我有些不敢看他含笑的双眼，视线总是会落在他的伤疤上。啊，也许下一次可以问问他右眼的伤疤。“您也很厉害。”我犹疑片刻，轻轻在他脸颊上落下一个吻，第一次，我不是出于义务去主动吻他。</p>
<p>　　寇马克先生似乎有些惊讶于我的行为。</p>
<p>　　“乖孩子，”他满意地说，“过几天……莫林根起航，我带你去看看她。”</p>
<p>　　我突然意识到了。“您要出远门了？”我问他。</p>
<p>　　“是。……以后我大部分时间都不会在家。你一个人闷的话可以自己安排时间，需要什么东西尽管买。事情结束了我会立马回来。”他说着，腾出一只手摸了摸我的发顶，仿佛在哄小孩子一般的、难得柔和的语气，“在这儿你是女主人。”</p>
<p>　　“我会想念您的。”我轻声说。连我自己也不知道，这是习惯性的回答，还是我真会如此。这才几天呀，他就要离开。</p>
<p>　　他出发的最后一晚，破天荒的没有再留在书房熬夜，而是抱着我一同入睡。现在我相信他之前每个夜晚都在抱我了，一模一样的感觉。可在我快要睡着时，我感到他的手不安分地在我身上试探性地轻抚着，却又不再继续深入。这仿佛是一场折磨，比新婚那夜的疼痛还要折磨。</p>
<p>　　咬着下唇，我背对着他，在他手中呻吟出声。寇马克先生在我耳边喘着粗气，却又只是隐忍地触碰着。这是一场相互折磨，我迷迷糊糊地想。</p>
<p>　　“停、停下——寇马克先生……”我喘息着，而他的手猛地停住了动作，仿佛有些受伤。我摸索着抓住他的手，带着他来到更下边一点的位置。</p>
<p>　　“请您给我……”</p>
<p>　　是的，我想要他。一想到我会有半年以上的时间没有寇马克先生，我想要他。</p>
<p>　　我还没说完，寇马克先生已经翻身把我压在身下，他身上急躁的气息让我有些后悔说出了这样的话。但我知道，不说的话我会更后悔。</p>
<p>　　第二天我们还是及时起床，前往港口。只是这一次，回程的不会有寇马克先生。坐在马车中，这一次我不用靠马车窗口那狭小的视野去看海。寇马克先生坐在我对面，他已经换上了一身船长的装束，这也是我第一次看到他这副模样。我把双手交叠在膝盖上，习惯性地想要低头躲避他的目光。但一想到这将是漫长的离别，我又忍不住抬起眼来看他。</p>
<p>　　寇马克先生也在看着我，神色放松。我不敢再躲开视线了，那也太过明显。</p>
<p>　　“我要走了。”<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　“到欧洲去。”<br/>　　“……嗯。”<br/>　　“我会给你寄点东西和写信回来，你不用回信和寄信了，没有地址。”<br/>　　“噢……”</p>
<p>　　直到马车停住，他下了车，走向他的莫林根号。我坐在马车里，掀开了一点帘子。</p>
<p>　　“不下来看看吗？”</p>
<p>　　我摇了摇头。我怕我会忍不住冲到他的船上，那是不被允许的。我真的很好奇那些海战故事。</p>
<p>　　“好吧。”他遗憾地说，又向前一步，一手掀开了帘子，扶着我的肩膀，吻了上来。直到我呼吸不过来推着他的胸口，他才停下这个吻。</p>
<p>　　“那么再见了，我的小姑娘。”</p>
<p>　　我看着他上了船，红色的帆徐徐展开，在我从未听过的水手船歌中，他的莫林根载着驶离港口，渐渐消逝在海平面，直到最后一片红帆也看不见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　阿森纳堡离港口很近，爬上阁楼，我的视线越过窗口，越过高高的石墙，能望见码头。先前寇马克先生的船也停泊在那儿，只是没有张开红色的帆，我便没认出。高处的风吹乱了我的头发。也许很久很久之后的一天，当我在阁楼看见莫林根红色的船帆时，寇马克先生就回来了。</p><p>　　除了照顾起居的仆人，这座房子只有我。以往我的生活总是忙碌着，似乎有学不完的东西，做不完的事情。而现在难得空闲下来，我却再也不想继续以前一成不变、被安排好的日常。</p><p>　　寇马克先生说，我可以做任何我想做的事情，我却不敢相信。因而还是没敢去做些别的事情。况且，我不知道我能做什么。</p><p>　　总的来说，这是我最自由的时光。奇怪，真奇怪，可我想要得到什么呢？</p><p>　　我找出了许多年前的老旧的账本，它们积了厚厚的灰。我到城里去，照着地址去寻找那些寇马克先生入资的店铺。就当是我小小的好奇心吧，我真的挺好奇，这样一个有争议的人，他一开始是什么模样。</p><p>　　第一所出资修建起来的建筑，经过十几年的时光，主人依然还在。</p><p>　　店主人笑着说，当年乔治·门罗上校与寇马克先生可真是帮大忙了。</p><p>　　英国的门罗上校？我仔细回想了一下，并没有任何关于这个姓氏的印象。太过久远了，十多年前呢，也许这位先生已经离开殖民地了。</p><p>　　“真好，真想念他们。现在的税赋……哎，不比以前容易啦。”</p><p>　　我含糊地应了一声，不便对此发表什么看法。</p><p>　　他像是打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝说起多年前的事。尽管我只是想出来透透气的，也忍不住听了下去：我是真的好奇，无关我的身份与义务。</p><p>　　在头发灰白的店主人的口中，谢伊·寇马克年轻而……冲动、强大、谨慎、行动力强？不，这形容不对，我无法从那些描述中将他本人凝练成几个形容词，他绝不是几个词语就能概括的。听说他只身清除了纽约中的大部分匪帮，出资帮助店铺与住宅的修整，啊，还会因为在酒馆中多看了几眼漂亮姑娘而粗鲁地打起架来。总之，别人口中十多年前的他，是我完全想象不出来的模样。</p><p>　　那一年，他还没成为圣殿骑士。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这就像一个太过空闲的假期。由于以往的生活太过忙碌，突然闲暇下来，报复性地开始休息、开始放松，到最后自己也觉得无聊。</p><p>　　我试着画画，试着画港口的日出，日落，以及来来往往的船帆，角度永远是一成不变的阁楼上的视角。我不想画了便搁下笔，把画纸揉成一团扔进燃烧的壁炉。这不是任务，不是课程，没人能管着我，没人能要求我一定要完成些什么。</p><p>　　这让我感到一丝乏味，但没关系，生活本就是乏味的。只是从令人喘不过气的忙碌，变成了平淡如水的空闲。我不由得想起了我从小到现在都在忙碌着的事情，音乐、绘画、文学、烹饪、刺绣，还有外语……那似乎并没有什么意义，仅仅只是让我成为一个大众意义上的淑女。正如从碗里撒出一把豆子，每颗豆子都一模一样，没有区别。这颗豆子注定会埋在泥土里，照射着阳光汲取着水分，生根发芽，长出豆荚，收获出一样的豆子。那便是豆子的作用。</p><p>　　我撕掉了画。</p><p>　　我拉起了提琴，又把它放下；我开始绣一块手绢，又觉得毫无意义；我开始看书，写日记，剪下报纸中的信息。摊开日记本，并没有什么好写的。有一位圣殿骑士父亲，我对印在报纸上的信息从来也不相信。我应付着茶话会的社交，露出笑容，柔声细语又得体地对话，回避着那些调侃的碎语。只有处理账本能让我感觉到一丝焦虑的轻松，仿佛这便是我唯一的工作，最简单的义务。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　寇马克先生离开后的第三个月，我收到了他寄来的第一封信。</p><p>　　这封信不长，不到两页，但随着信一起寄来的东西则多得让我有些惊讶。我让家中女仆先将那些包裹搬到卧室，便捻着信封，心中有一丝奇异的欣喜与期待，跑到书房的壁炉前坐下了。</p><p>　　寇马克先生的字写得有些潦草，似乎一直很匆忙的样子。开头无非是些客气的话语，我却紧紧盯着那些句子，看了一遍又一遍，仿佛寇马克先生就站在我的面前，问我有没有在好好吃饭。</p><p>　　接下来的篇幅全是他在海上的见闻。透过那些简单的句子，我能看出寇马克先生是如何绞尽脑汁，把这些于他而言最无聊不过的事情写在纸上。我笑出了声，对着一张信纸，信中的独角鲸与抹香鲸从这张薄薄的纸上跃出。他还说，他所去往的地方还有许多有趣的事情，但涉及地点的机密不能在信里与我说，等他回来，他再慢慢讲。</p><p>　　我把信看了又看，才小心地折平、封好，放进梳妆台的柜子中，嘴角上扬的弧度一直没法抹平。那些包裹实在太多了。我逐个拆开，哭笑不得，竟是些小孩儿才玩的东西——虽然，我小时候也没玩过。绘着异域风情的风筝，绘在丝绢上的画作，木刻的人偶，彩色的海螺、贝壳、一瓶沙子……我把它们一一摆放在柜子上。除此之外，还有一叠曲谱，我试着拿起笛子吹响几个音符，那是船歌，还是民间小调？我仔细地把它们收好。</p><p>　　包裹里还有几袋种子，附带着种植的注意事项，但没有说明这些是什么植物。我把它们带给园丁，园丁也摇摇头，说北美没有这样的种子，也许是来自异乡的植物吧。光看种子瞧不出是什么植物，也许等它生根发芽，就能认出来。我回绝了园丁的好意，决定自己试一试。</p><p>　　阿森纳堡的花园很大，可惜并没有好好地打理。寇马克先生对园艺并没有兴趣，院子只有清新的绿意。在爬满葡萄藤的凉亭下享受着下午茶，那不像是寇马克先生会做的事情。</p><p>　　我换上了简单的长裙，戴上软帽，拿着小铲子在窗台外的空地上忙活了许久，才把花种全都栽种好。</p><p>　　汗水黏在身上有些难受，我想我应该要去泡个澡。刚栽下种子，我就期待它开花的那一天了。也许花开了，寇马克先生也还没回来。</p><p>　　但我已经种下了我的花。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　小时候没白挨打。代数、算术这些知识真的很有用。</p><p>　　我更愿意将时间分配到经营产业上边，这很充实……我喜欢做这些？处理这些是我的工作，忙碌使我感受到了些许意义。寇马克先生的产业里没有种植园之类的，果然。</p><p>　　每天上午整理好前天的账目之后，我可以去花园里看看我种下的花儿。我很小心地注意着水分，为它们除去杂草，然而在一场风雨过后，还是倒下了几株。殖民地的夏天总是多雷雨天气，我关上了卧室的窗户，把自己裹进黑洞洞的被窝里，把脑袋完全蒙住。轰隆隆的雷声让我恐惧。我希望此时寇马克先生没有在海上，那太危险了。啊……不对，寇马克先生那儿不一定也是雷雨天，他也不一定在海上。</p><p>　　之后我也两次收到寇马克先生的信。路途遥远，几乎是两个月才能收到一封信。寇马克先生依旧在信中对我说起那些奇妙的、小孩子才会信的异乡传说，天马行空，一看就是胡乱编的。即使是家书，他也谨慎得不会透露半点别的信息，看在他百忙之中仍记下这些他觉得无聊的故事的份上，我就姑且笑着相信了。</p><p>　　他寄来的小玩意儿居然渐渐能摆满一整个柜子，他还在信中说，我可以将它们摆在他的收藏室里，没有柜子便自己去挑一个。我原先有些忐忑，那房间里可都是寇马克先生的珍藏。但既然他让我去做，那我就会做。我要去订做一个新的柜子，摆在他的船模柜旁。工匠设计好了草图，问，夫人，您还有别的要求吗？这木料还光秃秃的。</p><p>　　我可以自己做出决定？这是我从未做过的，他的话令我陷入了困惑。我拿着纹样图纸，一时间竟不知道寇马克先生喜欢什么图样。是啊，我怎么会知道，我与他相处的日子，只有与他分离的日子的六分之一。</p><p>　　我忐忑着，我突然发现，我不知道我自己喜欢什么。我喜欢什么？这从来都不重要，因为这影响不了既定的结果。但寇马克先生不在的时间，我的义务是代替他做出决定。所以，我可以做出选择。</p><p>　　寇马克先生的礼物我很喜欢。很喜欢……很喜欢。我总是忍不住去碰碰那些粗糙的手工艺品，椭圆底座的木偶摇晃着，我又用手指轻轻戳了一下，再将到底的彩色沙漏翻转过来。那会是我的珍藏，是属于我的。它们既比不上寇马克先生珍藏的武器与船模，价值加起来也还不如首饰盒中的一条项链要珍贵。但这是我的。我栽下的花儿开了一些，园丁们依然不知道这是什么花，看来只能等寇马克先生亲自告诉我了。</p><p>　　在花朵枯萎前，我用园艺剪子小心地剪下了它们，压平，烘干，夹在书页中。当我不知道第几次阅读同一本法语书籍时，书页中的干花掉落在地毯上。我合上书，放在桌上，蹲下来拾起那一片干花，看着它出神，久久没有站起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我开始学会享受自己的时间。那也是他在最近一封信里对我说的话。</p><p>　　他说，不应该把任何在做的事情当作任务，即使为了某种目的，也应该去享受这个过程，为自己而享受。他破天荒地、第一次提起他的工作。不过，也仅仅只是说起，他并不觉得这些年的漂泊不值得的，也不觉得艰难。因为某些事，那是他应得的旅途。只是一晃眼，居然也过去十一年了。十一年来的每一次徒劳都有意义。</p><p>　　某一天，我带上画材，照常爬上阁楼。每一次从阁楼往外望，港口的帆来了又去，但不会有莫林根的红帆。不知从何而来的鸟儿在阁楼筑起了巢，它们不怕我，我也不去赶它。</p><p>　　我慢吞吞地打开了盒子，取出颜料，用水与笔刷开始调色。今天要画些什么呢？无非是一成不变的港口，一成不变的落日。但我的想法开始发生变化：从来不会有同样一片云彩，所以每一次日落都是独一无二的。我抬起眼，橘红色的落日把海面染成一片温暖的颜色，我看到了一片熟悉的红帆。</p><p>　　那一定不是真的。</p><p>　　我深吸一口气，低着头，在画板上胡乱地涂抹着色彩。我的手不稳了，色块支离破碎地铺在画面上。我看着莫林根停靠在港口，张开的红帆缓缓收起。</p><p>　　我放下画笔，慢慢坐在椅子上，把脸埋进双手。安安静静地坐了好一会儿，我听见我的呼吸声，在空荡荡的阁楼。等到脑子中的思绪平静了，我才用手帕擦干净脸，继续坐着，平复着呼吸，望着画架上未完成的画作。</p><p>　　直到我的身后传来了寇马克先生的声音。他怎么走路没声音？</p><p>　　“我回来了。”</p><p>　　我站起了身，背对着他。一种令我困惑的冲动使我缓缓地转过身去，抬着头，去看这个于我而言还有点陌生的男人。</p><p>　　没有太多变化，他还是我记忆中的模样，头发似乎长了一些，神色稍带疲惫，下颌新冒出的胡茬还没来得及打理干净，风尘仆仆。我突然意识到我的发尾也长了一截。他也低着头，目光落在我的脸上。</p><p>　　“寇马克先生，”我轻声说着，这是停留在唇边许久没有说出的言语。他伸手抱了我，搂住我的腰，一把将我拉入他的怀中，撞在他胸膛时其实是有些疼的，他的衣领间是海水的咸腥味，我只在去港口的那次闻到过。仅仅只是一瞬，他又像是想起了些什么，突然松开了我，他身上的温度甚至还没被我触碰到。我已经思考不了什么，只是抬着头，愣愣地看着他的脸。</p><p>　　“我身上脏。”寇马克先生一边说着，把戴着黑色手套的右手屈到胸前，左手捻着右手手套的边缘，慢慢将它脱掉。他空闲的右手抚上我的脸。是寇马克先生的温度，温热的，粗糙地带着一层茧，磨得我有些生疼，想要落泪。我把手贴在他的手背上，紧紧地贴着，闭上了眼。</p><p>　　“胖了啊。”他说。</p><p>　　“欢迎回家……寇马克先生。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　而我的生活会因此发生变化吗？</p><p>　　我发现这大半年来我从未思考过这个问题。从一开始，寇马克先生就对我说，他会因为他在做的任务而长时间地缺席，我要学会找到自己的生活重心，而不能指望他。常识对我说：我依附于他，离开了他我什么都不是。寇马克先生对我说，不是的。没有他，我可以尽情去做自己。</p><p>　　这正常吗？我又是什么，我是为了什么而生活？我只是他生活中的一部分，他是圣殿大师，是船长，是合作伙伴。抛去家庭属性，我能做到的事情不多，无形的条条框框始终存在。</p><p>　　他回来了，而我能有什么变化？有没有他在身边，我都一样。</p><p>　　我几乎已经习惯一个人安排自己的生活了。</p><p>　　我抱着他的衣服，走进水汽氤氲的浴室。寇马克先生背对着我坐在浴桶里，水漫过了他的胸膛。他靠着桶壁，脖子放松地后仰着，头发湿淋淋地滴着水，垂在肩头，他的头发的确长了。</p><p>　　“寇马克先生，”我试着喊道，他没有回应，“寇马克先生？”</p><p>　　我绕过去，去看他。他闭着眼，眉头紧紧拧着，解开头发的他看上去要年轻一些，也更疲惫一些。似乎是太累了，他靠在浴桶里合上眼小憩着。我放轻了动作，将他的衣服放到架子上，把手伸进浴桶的水里，袖口稍微被打湿了。水温还足够，寇马克先生不会着凉。</p><p>　　我第一次敢在光线中仔细观察寇马克先生，因为他还紧闭着眼。他右脸那道划过眼皮与眉骨的狰狞伤疤是最明显的，许多人会因此害怕他。即使是在闭目养神，他的神色依旧保持着紧张，烦恼从未减少过。而那都是我无法触碰的。我伸出手，想碰碰他脸上的伤疤，指尖迟疑着。</p><p>　　他眼皮微动，缓缓睁开了眼，还带着一丝清明。</p><p>　　我的手顿住了。他的目光落在我的指尖，然后又顺着它望向我的脸。在认出我之后，他那警惕的目光带上了一丝闪躲的意味。</p><p>　　“有点累，”他揉了揉额头，我不自然地走到他身后，躲开他的目光。他活动着肩胛骨，背部结实的肌肉顺着他的动作舒展着。我突然看见，除了那些大大小小已经变浅的伤疤之外，他的背上多了一道新伤。已经愈合得差不多了，但新愈合的粉色皮肉在他粗糙的皮肤以及众多旧伤之间，格外明显。</p><p>　　“您受伤了……”我的手搭在他的背上，但不敢去触碰他的新伤，手上一片湿漉漉的触感。</p><p>　　他没有动。“好几个月前的，没事了。”我嗯了一声，“不痛的。”他补充道。</p><p>　　我沉默地把手穿进他湿漉漉的发间，他的头发即使是打湿着，也不柔软。我轻轻按摩着他的头皮，他发出一声舒服的叹息，又说，“你不用这样做，会弄湿你的衣服的。”</p><p>　　我说，没关系的，我应该做的，您很累。</p><p>　　他似乎是笑了。“你也会很累的，这不是你的工作，你没必要取悦我。……这些天来，你很辛苦。”</p><p>　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　寇马克先生真的累了。晚上，我们很早就回房间休息。他躺在床上，手臂沉沉地搂着我，连晚安吻也是带着困意，他嘟囔着晚安，声音轻轻的。仅仅一会儿，我就听见平稳的呼吸声从我身侧传来。</p><p>　　然后便是以往从未有过的鼾声。好吧……看来这场旅途真的很累。</p><p>　　他有力的脉搏鼓动顺着他的手臂，传到我的感官中来，比我的心跳要稍缓一些。他离开时还是开春，现在已经是初冬时节了。他偏高的体温让我忍不住稍微往他怀里缩了一点，也闭上眼。</p><p>　　晚安，寇马克先生。我在心里说。</p><p>　　“你喜欢什么？”某一天，寇马克先生突兀地这样问道。</p><p>　　我还在为这月账本的新进项与新修改的赋税标准而算得焦头烂额。拿着羽毛笔，沾了一点墨水，没有抬头，含糊地回答：“啊……？没有什么喜欢的东西。”</p><p>　　确实，我也不知道自己喜欢什么。从某种意义上我很容易满足，也很容易去摆布。告诉我，我要做什么；给我什么，我都能接受；如果想要我开心，给我一点点在乎吧，不用太多，一点点就足够。</p><p>　　他沉吟着，没有多说什么。</p><p>　　每个午后，他会照常窝在壁炉前，半靠在沙发上，在温暖的火光前稍作休息。这让我稍微有些惊奇，好好的床不睡，怎么偏爱躺在椅上。后来每当我走过时，他又爱把我拉入怀中，要我一起小憩。“别算数字了，你提笔写字的声音怎么这么催眠。”他总是这样说。</p><p>　　已经是初冬了，我更不愿出门走动。壁炉的火苗暖融融的，他的温度也暖融融的，非常地……让人想要入睡。</p><p>　　我倚在他手臂上，合上了书。“寇马克先生，”我说，“您寄来的种子是什么花呢。”</p><p>　　“嗯……”他合着眼，随意地回答着，“我也忘了，原本打算给你好好说说，但我记不清了，它的名字太复杂。那都不重要。”</p><p>　　啊，怎么会不重要。我期待了好久的。寇马克先生果然很忙，他在忙的事情太多了，这种小事要记着，实在很难。我唔了一声，把自己往他怀里缩了缩，努力藏住那一点小失落。</p><p>　　“我有在认真地去种它。可是……花期过了，它们都凋谢了，”我小声说，“我也想让您看看……”</p><p>　　他低笑了一声，搂着我肩膀的手抬起，揉了揉我的发顶，“没关系，这是我给你的，它已经属于你，没必要告诉我。”</p><p>　　“是我自己想告诉您的。”</p><p>　　他笑了起来。“那很好。来，讲给我听。”</p><p>　　“我的事情……，没有什么好说的。我种了花，想给你看，没了。”我仔细回忆了一下，并不觉得那有什么特别之处。</p><p>　　“怎么会。”他有些讶异，又摸摸我的头，“对自己好些，傻姑娘。不要总是想着我这个不着家的老男人，说到底我还是想让你开心一些。”</p><p>　　“才没有……我没有。”我也不知道自己在反驳哪一条，是我对自己不够好，还是我傻，还是我总在想他，还是说他不着家，还是老男人。</p><p>　　“来，和我说话。”他从困意中清醒过来，另一只手紧紧把我的手包裹住，他的手过于温暖了些，“你的手怎么这么凉？”他皱了皱眉，握得更紧了些。</p><p>　　我摇摇头，只是说都习惯了，冬天时女孩子的手大多都这样。我也有些小窃喜，寇马克先生无所不知，但就是不知道女孩子手心的温度。</p><p>　　我的生活真的没什么可说的。就连那些曾经能提起我兴致的、不知名的花儿，也已经长成，枯萎。</p><p>　　“这不公平，”寇马克先生说，“你很想听我讲故事，可你又不说说你自己，这不公平。”</p><p>　　“……会吗，我觉得很正常。那我、我试一下吧。我没有什么有趣的事。”我犹豫着。</p><p>　　“没事的，告诉我吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*一段弃稿　　</p><p>　　我说，没关系的，您很累。<br/>　　他似乎是笑了。“你也会很累的，这不是你的工作，你没必要取悦我。……这些天来，你很辛苦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我没有离开，而是勺起一瓢温水，小心地润湿他半长的头发。寇马克先生沉默着，似乎再次陷入了他的烦恼中，浴室里只剩下我倒水的声音。我在他背后，看不清他是否闭着眼，我几乎快要以为，寇马克先生又累得睡着了。<br/>　　他的头发就和他本人一样，粗糙的、一点也不柔顺。浴室氤氲蒸腾的水汽让我露在袖子外的胳膊染上一片绯红。也许脸也一样。在用水给他冲洗完头发后，我拿过一条柔软干爽的毛巾，替他擦干还滴着水的发尾。“寇马克先生？”我放轻了声音，小声地询问。他没有回答，也许是在发呆，也许再次睡着了。<br/>　　在我还在轻柔地为他擦头发时，毫无预兆地，他从浴桶里站起了身。他的动作很大，以至于浴桶里的水漾了出来，大片地溅湿了我的袖子和衣襟。<br/>　　我愣住了。胸前温热的湿意过后，湿透的布料贴在身体上，很快便感到了凉意。寇马克先生也有些不知所措起来，“抱歉，我在走神。”他很快从浴桶里出来，随意地拿过浴巾围在腰上。“你……觉得冷吗？”<br/>　　下意识地，我点了点头。<br/>　　他张了张嘴，喉结微动，却没有说话。他没有看着我的脸。我顺着他的视线往下望，胸前浸湿的浅色丝质布料透出些肌肤的绯红。<br/>　　我也望向他。他还没有擦干身体，身上湿漉漉的，水珠不断从他形状很好的身体线条上滑落。从他宽厚的肩，到鼓胀的胸部肌肉，到结实的腹部，再往下落去。<br/>　　“您也……”我小声说，“您也会觉得冷吗？”<br/>　　他站在我面前，低头看着我，这种压迫一样的姿态让我有些畏惧，对寇马克先生感到畏惧，他的目光如鹰般锐利，让我感觉如他的猎物一般。<br/>　　他吻了我。<br/>　　浴室还弥漫着温热的水汽，迷蒙蒙的，晕乎乎地让人呼吸不过来。事实上我也找不到呼吸的空隙，我不知道寇马克先生为什么突然心急起来。我用手抵着他的胸膛，含含糊糊地呜咽出声，小力气地推着，希望他能给我换气的机会。他却扣住我的腰，我不能逃离，也不能挣扎。<br/>　　他几乎是急匆匆地把我压在放衣物的台子上，木板有些硬，身下一片柔软的布料触感抵消了些许不适。他把脸埋在我的胸口，浸湿的薄薄的衣料失去了阻隔的意义，粗糙的胡茬磨在我胸前的肌肤，不是很疼，但有些痒痒的。寇马克先生只是低声喘着粗气，不愿意离开我的胸口。一只手抓住我的一截小臂，另一只手却摸索着我裙子背后的丝带。<br/>　　好姑娘，我的好姑娘……他喃喃道，重复着喊我的名字。我恢复了些许清明，微微抬起手，插入他的发间。我想你，我在船上的日子该死地想着你。他又说。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　我没有故事可讲。</p><p>　　从我记事开始，我与其他在同样环境下长大的女孩们大概是一样的。接受一样的教育，有着类似的家庭背景，做着一样的事情。我也曾有过偷偷的叛逆，但也只是逃过一节课程、一场社交，躲进某个灌木丛，数着叶子度过一个下午。在寇马克先生家，我才第一次过得如此自由，他也没对我有太多的约束。即使如此，内心的畏惧也让我有所保留。</p><p>　　我是幸运的。有时我也在想，为什么偏偏是我——只是运气而已。同样也是为了利益，如果正好，天平往另一个方向倾去，寇马克先生的妻子也会是另一个同我差不多的姑娘，我没有任何特别之处，可以被轻易替代。而他也会对他的妻子一样地放任，一样地对她好。</p><p>　　我只是幸运。</p><p>　　我试着磕磕绊绊地对寇马克先生说起我的故事，真的……无聊至极。窗外的天空，父亲的苛责，重复的课程，鞭子抽在手心的疼痛，被重复训导的大道理——重复到我自己差点就接受了，令人难以呼吸的束腰，磨脚又难以保持平衡的、高高的鞋跟，连共舞之人都不能选择。乏味，真乏味，但就是它们构成了我的日常。</p><p>　　“……仅此而已。”我以这个评价为我的故事画上终止符。寇马克先生听着，我看不出他有没有听进去，他的眼里没有往日那种令人紧张的锐利感，只是平静地，看不出有什么情绪。仿佛一个年长者耐心地在听小姑娘那幼稚的烦恼与抱怨。</p><p>　　我感到他的手抚上我的腰侧。“你现在可以试着任性一些，你还小呢。”他说完后便一顿，不着痕迹地把手从我腰上移开，似是又陷入了一种尴尬的思考中。我悄悄地挪动一下，把自己送到他的手里。</p><p>　　“如果不是冬天，我想我能带你出去玩。”我抱紧了他的手臂，低低地答应了一声，我知道的，我知道。也许等不到冬天结束，他又会立刻起航，等他回来，又是一个冬日。“不是冬天，我可以带你去抓只兔子。当然，不是养来玩，可以烤着吃。在我面前可以放下你学过的规矩礼仪。”</p><p>　　“好的，”我说，“那我应该怎么做呢？”</p><p>　　他粗糙的手捏了一下我的脸颊，轻笑出声，我睁大了眼，疑惑地望着他。“这还要问我吗，真听话，来。”他的手贴上我的脸，让我转过脸来看着他的眼睛。“看着我，你现在在想什么？”</p><p>　　“我在想……你脸上的疤。我可以问吗？”</p><p>　　他稍微转过头去，目光望向前方的虚空，似是陷入了某种回忆。我忐忑起来。也许不该问的。</p><p>　　“很吓人？”寇马克先生没有回答我的问题，而是这样反问。</p><p>　　“不会，只是好奇。”我说，又小心地开口，“不能问吗……？”</p><p>　　他似是在轻叹。</p><p>　　“你当然可以问，只是我还没想好怎么讲。那是很久，很久之前的事了，一件……改变了我对信条看法的事。抱歉，我先想想，下次再告诉你。”</p><p>　　“好吧，我会等，”我眨了眨眼，轻声说：“那么，我可以碰碰您脸上的伤疤吗？”</p><p>　　“我还以为女孩子都害怕，”他嘀咕着，有些惊讶，“做吧，继续，不用问我了。”</p><p>　　我从他臂弯里挪动着身子，跪坐在寇马克先生的腿上，正对着他，犹疑地伸出手，碰上了他划过右眼和眉骨的伤疤。寇马克先生闭上了眼，一只手扶着我的腰，任我的指尖触碰过他的额头，他的眉，他的眼皮，以及右脸颊。他的脸也很粗糙，是海风常年吹拂的痕迹。指尖还是微凉的，我很轻、很轻地抚摸着，生怕这点凉意会让他觉得不适。</p><p>　　他闭着眼睛时的样子温和多了。</p><p>　　鬼使神差地，我前倾着身子，唇轻轻贴在他的伤痕上。我可以做我想做的事情，而不用问他，他是这样说的，我便这样做了。</p><p>　　寇马克先生从喉咙发出一声低沉的叹息，却没有阻止我继续做下去。这仿佛是一种激励，我鼓起勇气，亲上他的脸颊，他刚冒出的胡茬与脸上粗糙的触感让我有些痒痒的。</p><p>　　“我这样……像是害怕吗？”我说。</p><p>　　他默许了，扶在我腰侧的手开始无意识地摩挲着。在我学着重复他上次对我所做的事情，在他唇边试探性地伸出一点舌尖舔上时，他的手开始移至我的腰后。后腰的布料莫名被扯得更紧了，我猜寇马克先生应该解不开——那本来就很难解开。</p><p>　　最后那件束腰再也没法穿了。寇马克先生没有耐心解开绳子，他用上了袖剑。他居然用上袖剑……剑刃挑断了束缚得紧紧的绳子，我该感谢他留着耐心对待我喜欢的裙子。</p><p>　　温存时。我眯着眼，难得享受一下他的体贴。</p><p>　　他突然开口道：“那件麻烦的束腰，你别穿了。”</p><p>　　“啊？”我惊得抬起脸来。我讨厌束腰，但这是穿衣步骤里必备的一步，“可这是规矩。”</p><p>　　“把他们的规矩丢掉，这些规矩对我而言完全没用。‘谢伊·寇马克从来没有规矩’，他们这样说我的吧。而且，你自己也不喜欢，”寇马克先生说，他的手贴在我小腹上，“何况这对你身体不好。”</p><p>　　是的，我不喜欢。真的太疼，总是勒得我喘不过气。每一次穿上它，就像把自己装进一只笼子里一般窒息。我也并非没问过我的礼仪老师，为什么我一定要把自己塞进束腰里。答案是，所有女孩子都要这样做，因为美丽，因为男人都喜欢纤细的腰身，和丰满的胸部。即使在别的女人眼里，不拥有和她们一样的身材，也是失礼的体现。</p><p>　　可我不喜欢。承受这些痛苦的人是我。是我呼吸不过来，我很痛，我不能吃太多喜欢的食物，我不能走太快。但这都抵不过一句“未来的丈夫喜欢”。确实，寇马克先生也许自己都没有意识到，他真的喜欢触碰这些地方。他的手很大，很宽，轻轻松松便能扣住我的腰。我悄悄低头看向自己的胸口，再抬头看看寇马克先生的胸膛。嗯……也许，似乎，呃。</p><p>　　“不穿就好，多难受，”他继续说。我看着他的眼睛，有那么一秒钟我在怀疑，他是不是在说脱起来不方便。“以后带你去骑马、抓小兔子，穿得这么难受怎么动。”</p><p>　　“啊，可是，不、不好看了，您还会喜欢吗……”我嗫喏着，完全忽视了他说的事情。</p><p>　　“你的身体最重要，我希望你能对自己好点。”他说。“而且怎么就不好看了？还是个小姑娘，多吃点，我能抱得动。现在，你说我喜不喜欢？”寇马克先生的手又在我的腰间流连，隔着一层薄薄的布料，我也能感受到他掌心的炙热。</p><p>　　他的动作告诉我，他喜欢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　酝酿了大概几天，寇马克先生才和我说起脸上那道伤疤的故事。</p><p>　　“我杀死了上万人。”</p><p>　　关于伤疤的故事，他第一句就是这话。</p><p>　　“开、开玩笑的吧，寇马克先生？”我掩住了嘴。他摇摇头，他的神色不会是在开玩笑。这是我第一次看见他这样的神情。年长者很少有情绪的外露，更不会被情绪左右。而现在，在他自己的房间，没有外人，他坚硬的外壳第一次出现一丝裂痕，只有一点点。</p><p>　　他很平静，仿佛在说别人的故事。而我未敢发一声。</p><p>　　我只能当一个合格的倾听者。不插嘴，不提问，不会在他面前表现出伤人而失礼的反应。像一个人偶，将他的故事与隐藏的悲伤统统接纳。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这是一个关于错误的故事，从里斯本开始，在波士顿结束。我都快忘了，我问的是伤疤。最后，他在说到伤疤由来时戛然而止，他说也许是从悬崖摔落时被石头或树枝割伤的。故事讲完了。寇马克先生说，他从昏迷中醒来，身上多了许多伤，而最明显的一处，便是脸上这道划过眼皮的疤。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“对不起，”我说，“我不应该问的。”</p><p>　　我无法言语，不知该安慰他，还是该难以置信。唯有沉默，沉默地张开双臂，给他一个拥抱。他也安安静静地回抱住我，我们许久没有出声，没有动作。</p><p>　　“不必道歉，我不会对你隐瞒这件事。也因为这件事……我不觉得我耗费了这么多年，远离殖民地，足迹踏遍许多土地，是一场放逐。这是我应得的。”</p><p>　　“只是对你不好。”寇马克先生开口，把手贴到我脸上，看着我，“我甚至没有察觉，一晃已经过去十二年了。可是你呢，你怎么办。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　正是因为与寇马克先生在一起的时间会很少，所以每一个在一起的时刻，我都会用心去记住。</p><p>　　教团的事情很重要，我知道的，那是我——还有别人，都不知道的事情。我甚至不清楚他一整年的到底去哪儿，去做什么。也许和他那段过去有关。没人知道，也没人关心。有一次，在半睡半醒的睡梦中，我似乎感觉到寇马克先生握着我的手，在我耳边轻声说：抱歉，从一开始就不该……我没有睁眼，也没有让自己醒来，如果这是一场梦，如果这不是一场梦，我要说些什么？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在家的这些日子里，他推掉了许多聚会、宴会，整天只与我窝在家中。如果不是这个冬天的雪特别大，他还想带我出去玩。寇马克先生也许是厌恶社交的，我发现了，家中没有需要处理的人际关系。与寇马克先生有所来往的，也只有就吉斯特先生、肯威大团长这几个人。就连我……我的父亲家，也只是利益上的往来，算不上有来往。我自己也不希望与我原来的家庭有太多纠葛。</p><p>　　这种清闲挺好。我也不想再在宴会中小心翼翼地处理着心口不一的寒暄，从女人们的闲言碎语中提取信息，对每一个人摆出完美得体的微笑了。好累。寇马克先生也不喜欢。“动动手就能解决的事情……”他会说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我居然敢开始逃避我以往习以为常的生活，大概是寇马克先生让我有了这种底气吧。寇马克先生就像是游离在教团圈子外的离群之人，权力、财富、地位、名声……他都不需要。人们说他是没有礼仪的野路子，可这重要吗。关起门来，把那些喧嚣挡在门外，我们依旧过得很舒适。</p><p>　　等等，不对。我猛然回过神来。既然如此，寇马克先生为什么要与我结婚？</p><p>　　为什么？我没想通。</p><p>　　在我还没理清思绪时，寇马克先生的声音响起来，似乎喊了几声我的名字。我偏起头，茫然地看着他。他与我挨着坐在一张沙发上，手里捧着一本德语的简单的入门书籍。</p><p>　　“抱歉，有些犯困了，”我勉强笑了笑，“我没听清，您刚刚喊我做什么？”</p><p>　　他挑挑眉，看着我的眼睛，我有些心虚，我并没有在说真话。“阅读时有些困难，你会读德语吗？”他说。</p><p>　　“嗯……会一点，被要求学过。”我从他手里接过那本书，只是一些词汇罢了，“Hochzeit，”我念出了这个单词的发音，“这个词是‘婚礼’的意思。Hoch是‘高’，Zeit是‘时间’，它们拼在一起的意思大概是，人一生的时间里最幸福的一个时刻。”</p><p>　　“……”我想起了些什么，沉默了。寇马克先生翻过了这一页。</p><p>　　寇马克先生不爱看书，诗歌、文学还是哲学他都没心思去看，也不爱搭理。但家里总有许多书……各种语言的。他并非想要从这些书中获得什么道理，他只是单纯地，在学习那些文字。尽管如此，他看起书时总显得格外地不耐烦，这又让他看起来少了一分严肃。他还是不喜欢学习的，我也一样。</p><p>　　他不情愿地去学习那些语言，也许与他一年到头不在家中的任务有关系吧，我不会去问他，但那些不同语言的书籍已经很能说明问题了。</p><p>　　寇马克先生胡乱地翻了几页，我继续为他指出他不会的词语。他指出一个单词，Einsamkeit。</p><p>　　“Einsamkeit。”我清晰地发音，让寇马克先生能够记住，“Einsamkeit……是孤独的意思。Ein，是‘一个’，所以‘Einsamkeit’意为一个人的独处，孤独。”</p><p>　　我很清楚这个词汇的拆解。</p><p>　　与Einsamkeit很像的一个词汇是……</p><p>　　寇马克先生翻到了“Zweisamkeit”这个词语。</p><p>　　“Zwei，是‘两个’，它和上边这个词语很像，仅仅只有前缀的差别。”我继续说，“我也记不清了，所以这个词语是，‘两个人的独处’？”</p><p>　　他摇了摇头，拉起我的手，轻轻在手心上打了一下，一点也不疼。“上课走神了，”寇马克先生笑着说，“我去奥地利时，当地人可不是这样解释的。”</p><p>　　寇马克先生还去过奥地利？也是，意料之中。不过他那种像是惩罚坏学生的态度让我有些气呼呼的，我啪地合上书，不服气地反问道：“那这个词是什么？”</p><p>　　“你拆解得对，但你想一想，‘孤独’换上‘两个人’的前缀，这个词该怎么去解释？”</p><p>　　我摇摇头。那不理所当然的是“两个人的独处”嘛？</p><p>　　“我觉得应该是‘两个人的幸福’。”寇马克先生说。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>　　你们以为老鳕在说情话吗？不，那真是正经在交流词汇。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　关于谢伊活到老学到老的情节，是因为我看莫林根船长室和阿森纳堡堆着一摞似乎经常翻动的书籍，瞎猜的（他不像爱主动学习爱看书的人）。</p><p>　　理由还有叛变结尾谢伊刺杀夏尔时，他俩叭叭叭交流了一大串话……我觉得夏尔都弥留之际了，总不会配合谢伊说英语遗言吧！！所以他俩是在用法语交流。法语在那时应该还算普遍，想到谢伊在游戏时间段内不像是学过法语的……所以应该是之后学的，我猜。谢伊找盒子的十几年去过不少地方，总不能任何事都找个翻译，谨慎一点的场合还是自己交流吧。</p><p>　　于是脑补出了一个为了交流，十多年来被迫学习各种语言、简单句子词汇的谢伊。实惨。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我不懂德语，以上关于德语内容全是我查的……还有问修德语的同学orz如果有翻译和理解的错误锅是我的。（况且老鳕和女主都是非德语母语者在学习语言……他俩也不确定准不准确，嗯！</p><p>Einsamkeit真的是孤独，Zweisamkeit也真的是类似于两个人的幸福。</p><p>　　</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这次去缝纫店里量身定做了些衣裳，也买回一些布料。还去木匠的店里订做了些家具。“你可以放手去做。”寇马克先生一直这样对我说，他终于说服了我，我便试着大胆一些，开始决定家中的一些事务。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“所以您这一身衣裳……不觉得有点，穿得太久了吗？”我斟酌着开口。</p><p>　　“有吗？”他不以为然，“很不错啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那身黑色的圣殿骑士外套并不是很旧，真的。我当然知道它为什么不旧……因为衣柜中有好几套一模一样的。还有一套白色同款式的，圣殿大师身份的象征，他反倒嫌容易弄脏，也不常穿。他的衣橱并不单一，十几套不常穿的、特定场合穿的衣裳。特定场合应该穿特定的衣服，他都记着。</p><p>　　只是他习惯了圣殿骑士的衣服。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　就在走进缝纫店时，我皱起了眉，不觉停住脚步。隔着一条街，一位店主与士兵争吵的声音越来越大，越来越激烈，仿佛立刻就要动起手来。我盯着士兵手上带着刺刀的枪随着争吵而晃来晃去，这是在还算平静的街道上，逐渐引来一批愤怒的路人。争吵声逐渐变大，不同的口音，各自说着各自的话，我有些恍惚。</p><p>　　这两年确实……税赋、还有一些别的因素，不满的声音越来越响，而两年前在波士顿的那场流血冲突播下了不安的种子。</p><p>　　愤怒是最容易扩散的。</p><p>　　寇马克先生突然往后退了一步，示意我可以挽着他的手臂，他正正好好挡住了我望向外边的视线，不知是有意还是巧合。我摇了摇头，伸手搭上他的小臂，走进了店面。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“做些日常里能穿的衣裳，”我挑选着布料，决心不要再去看黑色与红色，这配色真的太适合寇马克先生了，“太像个圣殿骑士有时也不方便。”</p><p>　　我必须尽快选出来。“随便吧……”寇马克先生这样说，不耐烦地站着，平举起手臂，任由裁缝量着他身体的数据。他不乐意在这方面花费太多时间。</p><p>　　“款式的话，欧洲法国那边的流行款式怎么样？”我絮絮叨叨地翻着图样，“有些重要的场合，穿进去绝对没人拦着喔——”</p><p>　　“嗯，随便，都听你的。”他依然这样无所谓地回答道，我无奈笑笑，便与裁缝沟通去了。“我想去哪的话，拦我也没用。”他小声嘀咕着。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　预定好工期，我们走出店门，回到马车上时，街对面的那场争吵已经结束了，人群已经散去。我希望没有人在这里边受伤。说到底，都是为了生存……</p><p>　　越来越难了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“以后我不在家时，偶尔你也要出来散散心。但小心一些，不要自己出门。”他说。他坐在我身旁，手搭在我的手背上。</p><p>　　“嗯，我会记得的。殖民地……似乎要乱起来了。”我说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我还是能意识到这些的，尽管我不会走进拥挤的人群中，人们聚集的地方我也不会去，除非有女仆的陪同。即使只是坐在马车里，透过窗户，我也能察觉到驻守的英军与当地移民的冲突越发频繁。还有原住民。我只在城里见过几次原住民的身影，以往他们都是住在自己的村落中，不与外界来往。然而，那些原住民还得伪装成南欧人，才能避开那些怀疑的目光。奴隶……奴隶也在市场上多了起来。圣殿骑士一向是反对奴隶贸易的，所以寇马克先生的产业里没有种植园，就连我父亲的产业中也没有。</p><p>　　我这几个月处理着家中账目时，税收的明显变化已经让我注意到了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“聪明的姑娘。”寇马克先生赞许道，示意我说下去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我……我不太清楚。只是猜测。像我们，我们大概算是在殖民地长大的第二代了吧。寇马克先生，我出生在这儿，可我的父亲是从法国来的，我对法国没有任何归属感。其他人也一样，您也一样。”我低声说着，“这儿的道德准则与阶级划分，也许与北大西洋对岸的那片大陆完全不一样了。既然如此，英王凭什么还要对我们这儿指手画脚，从我们这儿榨取利益，去供养那些与我们毫无关系的老爷们呢。税赋越来越重了。我们尚且幸运，衣食无忧，那这些人呢？”我打开了一点窗户，给寇马克先生看看街上来来往往的人。“英王的臣民也不乐意，这儿还有不少来自别的国家的移民，更别说死对头一样的法国。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我突然想起寇马克先生曾站在英国方的立场做事，肯威大团长也是从伦敦圣殿骑士分册中调来的，又连忙说道：“我乱猜的。嗯、嗯！也有别的因素吧……英国认为自己为殖民地的开垦投入了许多，所以就……也、也可能是它和法国较着劲呢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这么说来，来自刺客的威胁反而是轻微到不存在的。就在两年前吧，波士顿就爆发了一场英军与平民的冲突，最后冲突演变为暴动，死伤了好些人。在十几年前，肯威大团长和寇马克先生已经把这一带的刺客都清除得差不多，直到现在，他们几乎也没有再起的可能。只是说几乎。我对圣殿骑士或是刺客兄弟会，都没有太大的感触，也不想深入了解太多，那些都与我无关。我出生在圣殿骑士的家庭，但除了我婚姻的价值，我没有太多的知情权。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　只是我不可能真的对此一无所知。无知也是一种危险，我不想给寇马克先生增添任何不确定的风险与麻烦。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我盯着我指背上的戒指。而他的手上空空荡荡，连象征着圣殿骑士身份的戒指也没有戴，因为会影响战斗。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“既然你清楚，那我就不需要再过多叮嘱你了。保护好自己，我不能在你身边。”他放轻了声音，安抚地握紧了我的手。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我的心沉了下去。我不害怕，我会为所谓的有可能到来的危险做好应对的准备，我会尽量保护自己，我不会成为寇马克先生的麻烦。但我也想要他在我身边。我知道的，这只是一种最任性的奢求，我不可能这样要求他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“您要走了吗。”我小声问。</p><p>　　“是。等暴雪天气不会再来临，是出航的好时机，不能耽误。我……”他握着我的手的力度增加了，“在离开前，我会一直在家。”</p><p>　　“好。”我说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　我坐在窗边的桌上，埋头在账本与一桌散落的账目中写写画画。突然，“咚咚”地两声闷响，窗户被敲响了。我撇过头去，一只小小的雪人立在窗沿。我笑了起来。</p><p>　　“做什么这么入神，快来开门。”寇马克先生在窗外说。</p><p>　　我便扔下笔，快步走到门前。当我打开门时，寇马克先生的肩头与发间抖落着一层正在融化开来的雪。</p><p>　　“啊！”我叫了出声。那是只小猫。我是说，寇马克先生手里抱着一只小黑猫。说小也不小吧，寇马克先生托着它，沉甸甸的。它瑟缩着发抖，眯着眼，我看不见它的眼瞳。</p><p>　　它惨兮兮地哀唤着，我注意到它几乎是遍体鳞伤，它的腹部有一处伤口，暗红的，用纱布包着，渗着血。身上的毛湿哒哒的，摸上去时，它由于紧张，尾巴的毛炸了起来。</p><p>　　“大冬天的，它是怎么活下来的。”我从他手里小心地接过这只猫，放到软垫上，它的前腿有些受伤，尾巴似乎折了一点，黑色的尾巴毛可怜地散着。</p><p>　　“我在一棵树下捡到它，本来不想管的。这个冬天比以往都要冷，多少家畜，或是人，也没能熬过去。”寇马克先生说，他的语气很平静，没有多少触动，“它叫得太惨了。刚从兽医那儿把它带出来，伤口倒是处理了，只是扔下它，它也活不了。”</p><p>　　厨房里还剩下一些切碎的鱼肉。我给小猫倒了一点水，它扒在盆上，伸出舌头小心地舔舐着。</p><p>　　“我可以把它留下来吗？”我问道，“它还小。”</p><p>　　“你也是这个家的主人，你当然可以这样做。”他对我说。寇马克先生看起来并不像是喜欢毛茸茸的小动物的人，可以往我们走在街上时，那些猫和狗都会围在他脚边蹭蹭。</p><p>　　我又想起他对我说，要带我去抓小兔子……然后烤来吃，又连忙说：“不能拿来吃！”</p><p>　　他屈起指节，轻轻敲了敲我的头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　寇马克先生熟练地挠着小黑猫的下巴，阻止着猫咪去舔自己伤口周边的毛。猫咪起先还亮出尖利的爪子，发出微弱又难听的嘶叫声。后来还是放弃挣扎，躺平发出一串舒服的咕噜声，露出了肚皮。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　猫很警觉，也很怕生，总是冲我们露出爪子，拒绝我们的接近。但没事，我想把它留下来，并不是想让它陪着我们，仅仅只是想让它在这儿能活得好一点。只要它在这儿有一个温暖入睡的场所，有食物吃，便足够了。</p><p>　　我很喜欢它，但我并没有想过一直把它养在身边。我从小就很想要一只黑色的猫，可在家中，我不可能被允许这样做。这份期待到现在差不多也被冲淡了。我想着，我只是暂时照顾着它，它要离开便离开。猫是骄傲的动物。这儿只是一个安全的地方，等它伤势好转，天气暖和，它也会更喜欢外面的天地，而不是像我一样，留在房子里。</p><p>　　如果它要离开，我不会强留它。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　它还是融入了这个家。等等……家。是噢，这已经像是个家的模样了。许多时候，我在壁炉前读着书，小猫趴在我的腿上打着呼噜。等我因为火光的暖意而不经意睡着时，又会不自知地靠在寇马克先生的肩头。只有寇马克先生会坚持继续看完一本外语学习的书籍，或是坚持不住，加入我们。他搂着我，我抱着猫，在壁炉前度过一个下午。</p><p>　　寇马克先生起先说要带我去玩雪，捉兔子，可这个冬天越来越大的雪，还有突如其来的小猫，打乱了我们的计划。天气晴朗时，我站在院子的树下，望着白茫茫的远方。积雪有些厚，踩上去时微微凹陷下去，发出窸窣声。</p><p>　　一小堆雪落在我发顶。</p><p>　　等我意识到，抬起手拂去时，它们已经快融化了，手上是融化的雪水，发顶也被沾湿。我略带恼怒地抬起头，果然，是那只猫。它爬上了树枝，爪子在覆盖着雪的树枝上摩擦时踢下了一团雪。</p><p>　　可寇马克先生为什么也在树上？！他什么时候在上边的？</p><p>　　“啊。我来看看风景，顺便把小家伙逮回来。”他以一个危险得让我心惊的姿势，稳稳地蹲在树枝上。他伸手试图抓回猫咪，动作间树枝颤抖一下。</p><p>　　又一团雪正正好好掉我头顶。寇马克先生忍住笑，把猫咪抱在手里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　小猫腿上的伤已经好转，但尾巴的伤似乎没法好转了，始终耷拉着一截。它开始敢跑到院子外，不见踪影，但总会回来。当小猫叼来一片柔嫩的花瓣，跳到床上时，我突然意识到，春天快来了。</p><p>　　在港口看着莫林根消失在海平面的，多了一只猫。</p><p>　　这一次的离别比去年的还要不舍。说到底……直到现在，我与寇马克先生待在一起的时间远比分离的时间要少得多。但现在的感觉与去年第一次离别又不太一样了。那大概是，我真真切切地开始舍不得这个人，这次无关身份与义务，也并非孤独。</p><p>　　一个人的独处是孤独，两个人的独处叫幸福。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　寇马克先生离开的头两天，小黑猫没什么反应。大约一周之后，它才开始焦躁起来，跳到寇马克先生常坐着的椅子前，可怜地喵喵叫着。</p><p>　　我安抚地揉着它背上不算柔软的毛，有些扎手。因为我一直觉得它会离开，所以从来不打算为它取名字。它只是猫，仅此而已。</p><p>　　“Shay？”我小心地、仿佛在做什么坏事一般，悄悄对着一只猫喊出了我很少叫过的名字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　回想起过去一年多，那确实发生了不少事情，我的生活发生了彻底的变化，甚至连想法也……就像一直被束缚关在笼中的放肆的思想，终于得以释放。它看见了自己从未接触过的陌生的外界，茫然而小心地试探，却幸运地拥有了一片宽敞的、可以包容它的池塘。</p><p>　　如果非要说，那就是我逐渐向寇马克先生靠拢，像他一样“无礼”。两条平行的线的距离逐渐缩小，便趋向重合。也许我们也是被强行捆绑在一起的两条线，两条本应毫无交集的线意外地牢牢打成一个结，缠缠绕绕，最终还是解不开了。</p><p>　　有什么在扎根发芽，从心头开出一朵小小的花。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　现在我有很充足的时间去做自己喜欢的事情。童年以及少女时期，我错过的时间太多了，尽管那时我也在每天忙碌着，但那并不是我自己真正想要去做的事情。从现在开始一点也不晚。那些我曾经偷偷去阅读的、所谓的不入流的书籍，现在也能正大光明地摆在书架上。</p><p>　　我应是喜欢他的。或者说，爱。被关怀的感觉……真的很好。</p><p>　　其实我们不需要相爱，这段婚姻也能相敬如宾，至少他是个好人。年长者见识过更多，背负着他自己才知晓的沉重的责任，心中装载了太多东西，有很多是我永远无法触碰的。</p><p>　　只是因为被关心、被温柔对待而产生爱人的冲动并不理智，这是实话。但这是我人生中最开心，最自由的时光，也逐渐想明白了一些以往被约束着的事情。没有人能拒绝幸福与爱，不会再回到过往那种糟糕的状态了。</p><p>　　……毕竟也是第一次有被人爱着的感觉。</p><p>　　我是个胆小鬼，只敢偷偷对着一只猫，一遍又一遍地练习怎么自然地去叫他的名字，把那些敬畏都放下。那只猫还是喜欢寇马克先生的。它时常把爪子埋在肚皮底下，它只喜欢趴在寇马克先生常坐的椅子上睡觉。</p><p>　　我也喜欢。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　入夏时，我收到了父亲寄来的信。这是婚后第一次，我回去我原本的家。</p><p>　　以往也有一些信，但那不是家书，不是问候与关心，而是在生意方面的嘱托。我也尽量去帮衬着，一些利益上的相互关照，但不会太多。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　阿森纳堡原本就很大，但没有一件多余的装潢，寇马克先生是个实用主义者，空出来用不上的房间也会闲置着。也没有什么花里胡哨的装饰，顶多是带有圣殿骑士标志的旗帜。每一件家具都很耐用，椅子很柔软，墙壁上装饰的挂画，是他在外边航行时带回来的收藏品。壁炉很旧，边缘被柴火熏得发黑，但很温暖。空闲的院子也逐渐在我闲暇时被利用了起来，一些土地可以种上花，寇马克先生寄回来的花种；而另一些土地可以种上菜。这很不体面，也许还有点好笑，可谁会说反对？</p><p>　　我很安心。</p><p>　　而我原本生活了二十年的家，相比之下，竟然已经有些陌生了。</p><p>　　客厅里，我与父亲一人一杯茶，相对坐着，沉默了许久。</p><p>　　等到茶开始凉却，他才开始干巴巴地问我些问题，我也干巴巴地回答他。尽是些无聊的，一成不变的东西。商铺的租金、收益，还有我不了解的关于地位的问题。我有些回答不上来，那与我和寇马克先生相处时的话题差了太多。</p><p>　　“寇马克先生很好，他在为教团工作。有什么异议的话就写信问肯威大团长呀，是他下达的决定。我什么也不知道。”我避开这个话题。</p><p>　　“没人在乎他那个任务。”父亲说，“他游离于教团外那么多年，谁还记得。说真的，那太蠢了。”</p><p>　　但我现在已经知道寇马克先生过去的事了。我理解他为什么要耗费时间去做这么一件令人费解的事，那已经搭上他十多年的时间，也许将来还要搭上我的时间。那不会是为了教团，不会是为了他自己，也不会是为了获得什么。也许仅仅只是一种补偿，我猜。</p><p>　　我们又开始扯起生意、产业，诸如此类。这令我有些疲倦，有些力不从心。如果是以往，我应该会极力做一个乖孩子，诚惶诚恐地表现，渴望得到一句关心或赞美的话。</p><p>　　我现在不会再有这些顾虑了，我已经得到过关怀，来自寇马克先生的。</p><p>　　在一些争论中，我还是会下意识地站在寇马克先生的立场上。那是我自己思考、我自己做出的决定，从来没有人要求过我，一定要做那些，做这些，寇马克先生只要求我保护好自己。</p><p>　　自己思考，然后自己放手去做，这是寇马克先生让我知道的。因为他大多数时间都不在家，也联系不上。即使他在家，他也一副嫌麻烦的样子，让我尽管去做——后来我发现他是真的在嫌麻烦。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　也许我的不配合令父亲失望了吧。慢慢地，谈话又变成了单方面的斥责，就跟以往一样。</p><p>　　“你的礼仪呢，仪态呢？”父亲的手杖敲了敲地面，我条件反射般瑟缩一下，重新挺直背，“真是变得和他一样随意了。”</p><p>　　这句责骂对我而言，是一句赞美。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我能问一下吗，父亲，为什么……为什么还要合作。既然您这么不待见寇马克先生。”</p><p>　　他竖起眉毛看着我，眼里充满了怀疑，仿佛认为我不仅失去了礼仪的自觉，连脑袋也不灵光了。“不然你认为，为什么会是你呢？只是交换。寇马克大师从我这儿获得了在旧大陆一些地方行事的便利，但你为我们家获取的便利还远不够。”</p><p>　　啊，在旧大陆行事的便利。即使在这种情况下，我也先想到了那个在里斯本发生的悲剧，还有那个不能详说的任务。然后才是话里透露出的，别的信息。</p><p>　　我没有露出什么别的表情，搭在茶杯盖上的手指顿了一下，那些几乎已经被我遗忘的伪装再次被我用起来掩饰自己。“喔，是这样呀。”</p><p>　　也没有很惊讶，意料之中啦。否则为什么偏偏是我。</p><p>　　“父亲，您叫我回来……只是为了生意上的事？”我轻声说。“还有别的事情要和您的女儿说吗？”</p><p>　　“没别的了。”他说，“噢对，注意你的礼仪，出去会丢脸的。”</p><p>　　好的。</p><p>　　“父亲，”我低头说，“可是我姓寇马克了。”</p><p>　　“不丢您的脸。”</p><p>　　那是我第一次，敢说出反驳的话。像是松了一口气，在父亲发怒前，我逃似的，快步离开这座令我窒息的房子，鞋跟踩在地板上发出轻快的声响。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我突然有种无力感。在寇马克先生的庇护下获得的安全感终究是暂时的，走出那片空间，我还是得自己去应对。</p><p>　　但父亲的话在我脑里回放，一遍又一遍，“交换”，那些话语提醒了我。心里似乎有根纠缠的绳，胡乱地打了个死结。</p><p>　　我乐于做现在的自己，无礼是最大的赞赏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　等他回来，我一定会试着大胆一些——我原是这样想的。</p><p>　　冒险，太冒险。有些事情被我轻易地忽视过去，或是不愿多想。在一个人独处的时间里，我踌躇不前，捏着寄来的薄薄的信纸，看着柜子上增添了越来越多的藏品。</p><p>　　他很好。即使我们都不迈出第一步，我们也能一直相敬如宾，一直。</p><p>　　<br/>　　年长者有着太多的秘密与隐藏的心思，还有我无法触碰到的过往。如果他想，他可以把他的过去告诉我，而我只能倾听，就连想象也做不到。我不会知道他过去的模样，有过怎样张扬与惊险的岁月，是什么样的经历与苦难塑造出如今的他。他有过最难忘的、刻入骨血中的冒险，而这些早已过去，他甘愿踏上一条最孤独的路，这条路上本来就没有我。</p><p>　　我可以听他告诉我那些伤疤的故事，却永远不会了解故事的背后，那些陈年旧伤是如何慢慢地改变他，变成今天我所看到的寇马克先生。</p><p>　　我数着那些被我整齐收入柜子中的信。我们相识快有两年，真正朝夕相处的日子不过几个月；一共有过七封信件，加起来是十几张写满字的薄纸，不到两万个单词，构成了我们之间大多数的交流。</p><p> </p><p>　　入秋时，我收到了一封信，落款是克里斯托弗·吉斯特。他在信中表示，如果寇马克先生回来了，请来信转告他，他会立刻从北卡罗莱纳州赶来纽约。</p><p>　　我翻了翻笔记本，才想起他是寇马克先生为数不多的友人之一，圣殿骑士的一员，他船上曾经的大副。他们的关系如何，我不清楚。寇马克先生只是跟我提起过，他年轻时从绞刑架上救下了他的大副，行刑地点就在窗外的院子。没错，就是这儿。后来他夺取了这座据点，阿森纳堡也成了他的住所。</p><p>　　那也是我不了解的过去。</p><p>　<br/>　　深秋时的某个雨夜，雨水落在房檐，落在掩上的窗，打在干枯的落叶，发出噪耳的声响。我在睡梦中被细微的声响吵醒，意识从睡眠中脱离时，入耳只有雨点的聒噪，我躺在床上翻过了身。猫儿在客厅里睡着，我听见一声微弱的猫叫声。</p><p>　　雨声中，传来一丝不易察觉的，木门被推开的声音。</p><p>　　察觉到这个房间中存在第二个人是一件很恐怖的事情，尤其是，寇马克先生不在身边。</p><p>　　在那一瞬间我来不及去思考太多，由于紧张而屏住呼吸，盖在被子下的手悄悄摸索着，枕头底下藏着一把匕首。那会是什么人，寇马克先生的仇敌？守卫呢？如果是刺客，那还不是最糟糕的。</p><p>　　不速之客越走越近，拖沓着脚步声。我能感觉到灯被点亮了，即使闭着眼，也能感觉到一片光芒暖烘烘地洒在脸上。我抑制住手臂的颤抖，终于碰到了藏起的匕首。只要有不对劲，我想我可以用最快的速度挥出一击。</p><p>　　然后就没有然后了，听天由命吧。</p><p>　　我的心渐渐沉了下去，黑暗中未知的恐惧扼住我的神经。我不能睁开眼，不能动作，也不能用力呼吸。如果我没醒来，我就不用面对这种恐惧；可如果我没有醒来，那才是真正的恐惧。</p><p>　　冷不丁的，一只手按住了我的手臂：我藏在枕头底下、握着匕首的手臂。</p><p>　　“冷静，是我。”</p><p>　　听到这个声音时，我险些哭出来，放心地睁开眼。</p><p>　　是寇马克先生，他什么时候回来的？毫无预兆。已经是半夜了，窗外狂风骤雨，他是刚抵达岸上，还是说早已回来，只是现在才回到家中？他整齐束起的头发因为大风而吹得有些凌乱，额头的发丝散落地垂着，似乎变得更灰淡些了。头发和衣服湿漉漉地滴着水，一定是冒着大雨走进家门。也许明天得清洁一下地板，说不定他踩在泥泞中的鞋底又将家中地板踩了个遍。</p><p>　　以及，些许被雨水冲淡的血腥味。</p><p>　　我终于长长舒出一口气，坐起身来，手指按在胸口，紧绷的神经得以放松，才发觉背上的冷汗浸透了睡裙，察觉过来后，有些发冷。</p><p>　　寇马克先生收起我的匕首，拿在手间，“你把锐器藏在床上？”</p><p>　　“嗯……”我点了点头。他触碰我的手时，我的身体还在微微发着抖。太吓人了。我宁可被他在大半夜吵醒，也不愿意第二天一早睁开眼发现身边多了一个人。“我害怕。你看刚才，我没认出您时，我害怕。”</p><p>　　“原来我让你时时刻刻都生活在这种忧虑里……”他似是陷入了一阵子的沉默，在我抱着手臂颤栗时，他提起被子裹在我肩上。“抱歉，回来得太急了，我应该在门外就把你叫醒才对。”</p><p>　　“很好的匕首，但你拿的姿势不对。下次我教你怎么用吧，不会用也容易让自己陷入危险之中。……不对，说到底，你的手本就不应该拿这东西。”他又喃喃着，低声叹息。</p><p>　　我摇摇头。“我知道我不擅长于此，我举着它时手都在发抖。”</p><p>　　回过神来，我才意识到寇马克先生回来了。这次不如去年的重逢。它发生了，突如其来地，在一个黑乎乎的雨夜。期待、欣喜以及令人想要落泪的孤独感，都被这吓人的场面给打破。我也说不出什么“欢迎回家”、“我想念你了”诸如这样的话。或者说，总有一天，我会习惯他的离开，习惯长时间的分离，也会习惯他的回来。就像吃饭喝水一样习惯。</p><p>　　“要去先洗个澡，把衣服烘干吗？会着凉的。”我平复了一下心情，心脏不再由于恐惧而剧烈跳动。想要起身时，寇马克先生轻轻按住我的肩膀。　　</p><p>　　“我会去的，你睡觉吧。我本来就是不想吵醒你。”几滴水珠从他淋湿的头发上滴落，滴在被子上，形成一圈深色的水印。他戴着手套的手也是湿漉漉的。经过这样一折腾，我的睡意已经消减大半。但也懒得再去挪动身体，反正……以往他告诉过我，我不需要帮助他洗澡。</p><p>　　“好吧，那晚安，寇马克先生。”我攀上他衣服浸湿的肩膀，稍稍挺起身子，唇轻轻蹭过他因淋雨而有些微凉的脸颊。</p><p>　　在他有所反应前，我飞快地躺回去，侧着身子背对着他缩成一团，拉起被子盖过半张脸。</p><p>　　后半夜，我不用再一人独占两个床位，我可以特地腾出寇马克先生的位置。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十三）</p><p>　　在寇马克先生回来的第一个早上，我就把那封来自克里斯托弗·吉斯特的来信交给了他。他难得地表现出一丝兴奋与期待的反应，折起信纸又摊开，背过身去来回踱步，嘴里小小声地絮絮叨叨念着些什么，语速飞快地，还带着些许口音，我根本分辨不出。接着又坐到桌前，拿起蘸水笔洋洋洒洒地开始写起回信。也许是要面对多年不见的年轻时的友人，他这副模样倒也像是年轻了许多，带着与年龄不符的……雀跃？这个滑稽的词语也许不算太违和。</p><p>　　在那点欣喜过后，他很快又冷静下来，久久地凝视着逐渐干涸的字迹，合上了信纸，恢复到了以往看不透的沉静之中，陷入思考。</p><p>　　他应是回忆起了过去。可漫长而看不见终点的旅程消减去他对时间的认知，即使是曾经的友人，也有十多年没见过面了。等等……除了吉斯特先生以外，还有别的人吗？</p><p>　　“我的白头发有变多了吗？”他突然招手示意我过来，问道。</p><p>　　我便走到他背后，借着窗外透进来的阳光，看着他束起的、已经略显灰淡的深棕色头发。比起去年，仔细地看，的的确确新增了不少夹杂在发间的灰白发丝。我出手去，小心地挑出一根完全变白的头发。“有的。但整体看着还好……您还很精神。”</p><p>　　“不知道他现在是不是一副白发苍苍的老头子模样，我可不能输给吉斯特大师。”寇马克先生笑了几声，对我说起那些事，“我有告诉过你吗，外边你种花那块地以前搭了个绞刑台，我和吉斯特大师就是在那儿认识的。”</p><p>　　“……”我沉默着，手上不小心将那根头发拔了下来，寇马克先生肩膀抖动了一下，“是有说过，但您没说就是那块地。”下次我就换块地方。</p><p>　　顺着话题，他开始主动提起当年的一些经历，吉斯特大师作为他的大副的经历。出乎我的意料，我原以为能听见不少海上的冒险，可说起来都是些陈年的八卦秘闻，怪异到匪夷所思的奇闻异事。我看着他不觉扬起的眉，心想，难道当年这俩圣殿大师，在船舵前与海浪间聊的都是这些吗？</p><p>　　还是说，他本来就是这样的？</p><p>　　那只黑猫跳到他的腿上，没蹭几下就顺着他的腿滚了下去，粘上一堆毛。转而窝在他脚边，有缺陷的尾巴勾住他的裤腿，慵懒地蹭了蹭脑袋。寇马克先生低头拂去粘在裤子上的猫毛，借着阳光，我能看见，他深色的头发比年轻时的画像上的黯淡太多了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那位访客是在一个雨后天晴的下午到来的。</p><p>　　两个老男人的会面与两个年轻人的会面没什么区别，他们大笑着拍对方的肩膀，互相嘲笑着对方脸上的皱纹和新增的白头发，仿佛就像上个月刚见过面一般。最后来了个短暂的拥抱，又用力推了把对方。</p><p>　　“别用力拍我，谢伊。老骨头要散了。”头发胡子都已是花白的吉斯特大师说。</p><p>　　“我还记得你飞起一脚把从背后偷袭我的人踢到海里去的样子，吉斯特大师。”</p><p>　　“已经很久不需要我工作了。年纪大啦，而且现在的事情也不适合我们去做……大团长有更适合的人选。”短暂的介绍后，我站在一旁，看着他们一边说着话，一边走进屋里。</p><p>　　“一切都还好？”寇马克先生问。</p><p>　　吉斯特大师关上了门，把他宽大的帽子摘了下来，挂在门旁的架子上。“暂时。一切都还好。我们十几年前所做的是值得的，现在不用费心去处理刺客的事情。——说起来，那件事，那件没个尽头的事，我以为在你完成之前我都不可能再和你聚一聚。即使这样，也已经过去十二年了。”</p><p>　　啊，又是那件事，那个“没有尽头”的任务。</p><p>　　“原本是这样的，我从来没打算还要中途回到北美。”寇马克先生说。他似乎不想在我面前说起那件秘密一样的任务，试图转移话题，说道：“你还在戴着那顶老旧的帽子。”</p><p>　　“那是我的特色。”吉斯特大师说道，他也不再谈那个任务了。“你居然换了套日常的衣服，为了和我喝酒特意换的吗？品味不错，一定不可能是你选的，是夫人挑的吗？”</p><p>　　“当然。”他有点高兴，理了理系好的领巾。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我知道那不是我能旁听的话题，况且多年未见的老友，一定也有很多事情要聊。在寇马克先生回头做出表示前，我悄悄后退了一步，把手搭在门上，笑着说：“酒和杯子已经放在桌上了，不能贪杯，寇马克先生。我回楼上看看书，你们先聊。”说完便退出客厅去，关上了门。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在门关上的那一刻，似乎听见吉斯特先生中气十足的大嗓门：“不会吧谢伊，她还在叫你……”</p><p>　　猫没有出来，它趴在阳台晒着太阳，下午的阳光正好从窗外斜斜地照进来，窗外的叶子上还沾着水珠，一点一点地滑落。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他们有说不完的话，直至晚饭餐桌上仍是喋喋不休。只是客房都准备好了，吉斯特大师并没有留下来，他来纽约还有别的事情。</p><p>　　今天见到老友的寇马克先生心情似乎十分不错，收起许久没动过的酒瓶时，嘴里还哼着船歌的调子。</p><p>　　“话说回来，”寇马克先生走到椅子前，那只猫已经趴在椅上睡觉了。我现在怀疑猫儿根本不是因为粘寇马克先生而顺带着喜欢他常坐的位置，而是，它就是想独占那个座位。</p><p>　　他双手抱起黑猫，猫咪被他的动作弄醒了，后腿乱蹬，喵喵叫着，胡乱挥着爪子，也许在骂人。猫这种生物，仿佛是液体一般……整个身子长长地垂着，爪子和尾巴也放松着，向地面耷拉下去。寇马克先生接着说：“我发现一件很有意思的事情。刚才，吉斯特每喊我一声我的名字，那只猫就叫一声。”</p><p>　　我被茶水呛到了。还没来得及掏出手帕掩着嘴，就连着咳了好几声，越是欲盖弥彰，他停留在我脸上的眼神越是带着一丝戏谑。</p><p>　　“对吗，‘谢伊’？”他举高那只还在愤怒地叫唤着的猫。它的耳朵抖了一下，配合地发出一声“喵呜”的叫声。</p><p>　</p><p>　　啊，这。</p><p>　</p><p>　　我把手搭在胸口，咳喘了好几下才停下来，擦了擦眼角渗出的生理性的泪，莫名地开始慌张起来，手指攥紧衣料，又松开。</p><p>　　“啊……我，我可以解释的。”我嗫喏着，在心里飞快地闪过各种解释的场景。比如说这猫成精了，比如说这猫实在太喜欢你了。</p><p>　　“你知道我想要的不是解释。”他说。他站在我身前，高大的身影挡住了我的视线，低头望着我的眼睛。</p><p>　　我所有想好的措辞瞬时没了作用。</p><p>　　“为什么不试着叫我一声呢？我猜你一个人私底下没少练习。”</p><p>　　我张了张嘴，想要说出我练习了无数遍的名字，却没发出声音。我设想过许多种场景，许多种语气，许多种声调，但在望进他眼睛时，一句话也说不出来。</p><p>　　“好吧，好吧。没事的——以后你想叫的时候可以叫。”他说，摸了摸我的发顶。又转过身去背对着我，手里一下一下地抚摸着黑猫油光水滑的毛皮，宽厚的背阻绝了我的视线，我不知道他此刻会是一副什么样的表情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十四）</p><p>        克里斯托弗·吉斯特的到访只是一件稀松平常的小事。人总要社交的，即使是寇马克先生也不例外。我似乎忽略了些什么：这两年来，吉斯特先生是唯一一个会来拜访他的人。他有好友的，大多是探险家和船长，天南海北。有时寇马克先生也会沉默地看着一封远方而来的信件，说道，又一位有交情的人老去了。</p><p>　　他们那天在屋里商讨了些什么，我不得而知，也无意探究。那位须发皆白的老人曾是寇马克先生的大副，当年的寇马克先生应是很年轻，多年的友谊如初，真是非常好的事情。</p><p>　　只是他似乎被年迈的吉斯特先生的疑问给伤到了，寇马克先生开始对称呼这一事格外执着。他明明在乎得不得了，却有所顾虑，并未要求我改变些什么，装作毫不在意，只在平时冷不丁地暗示一番，希望我开口叫他的名字。</p><p>　　在我被他的视线盯得几乎要改口时，他又摆了摆手，一脸满不在乎的样子。“不不不，你不需要去改变什么，吉斯特只是在开玩笑。”</p><p>　　我盯着他棕色的眼睛，他的眼尾泛着细纹。我试图从中看出他是否在口是心非，我努力过，但也无法看透年长者的心思，只好把溜到唇边的话咽回去。</p><p>　　“好吧……寇马克先生，您不要多想。”我有些惴惴不安，手指绞着裙子布料。</p><p>　　“好了好了，我知道。”他随意摆了摆手，“以后能对我少一点尊敬吗？我有些接不住了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　日子在正轨上运行。某一天，他领着我出门去领取与记录每季度、每年应得的利润。走在路上时，他偶尔会指着那些建筑，和我说起以前的事。　　</p><p>　　“十多年前的事情吧，”他回忆着，“那时一位……长辈，指点了我很多，我也开始找到我的道路。你现在看到的那些商铺、住所，那时还只是未修缮好的房子，我投入一些资金帮助他们。他们得到了机会，我也得到了回报，一年一年的堆积起来……数字的事情交给你吧，我可不想再看了。”　　</p><p>　　我就说，为何他第一天把厚厚的账本交给我时，像是丢掉一个大麻烦一样暗喜。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他又开始说起他年轻的经历，那是我最为好奇、最听不厌的东西。</p><p>　　“那时七年战争正打得激烈。你问我？不，我也不知道我在里边充当了什么角色。”寇马克先生说道，“只是凑巧，能与我结为盟友的，恰巧都是英国的军队。”</p><p>　　“所以您那时是不持任何立场的吗？”我不依不挠问道。</p><p>　　“我不觉得我在为哪个国家而行动，一切只是巧合。我身处其中，割裂、争端……我那时还是个年轻人，回过头来，那些日子被概括成一个名词，原来我也是活在一个时代里。”</p><p>　　“哇……那听起来很了不得。”</p><p>　　“这有什么的，姑娘。你也生活在一个时代里。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我生活在一个怎样的环境里？对于我而言，纽约的一切都是崭新而充满活力的，虽然它远没有旧大陆那边繁华，精致新颖的东西永远在大洋彼岸。这时寇马克先生又颇自得地问我，他在远方寄来的小礼物是否更有意思。我只能说是。　　</p><p>　　这儿有着忙碌的海港，商船将旧大陆的货物一船一船运来，那些在旧大陆风靡的流行玩艺终于摆上商店了。而在这片土地上产生的东西，也被装进一个个木头密封的箱子，源源不断地运往另一片土地。住在港口附近，每天都能看见这样的忙碌，闻着咸湿的海风。出门时，耳边尽是各异的口音。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他摇了摇头，又示意我继续说下去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我不用担心衣食温饱，我当然很幸福。只是在路上偶尔也能听见口角争端，乃至冲突斗殴。街上巡逻的红衣服士兵也开始变多，有什么东西正在悄悄变化着。　　</p><p>　　“谁让你想这些了。”寇马克先生以指节用力敲了敲我的额头，一副老成的语气。我捂着额头，不满地嘟哝几声，不就是你故意引导我这么说吗？　　</p><p>　　“我看了看往年的账目，商铺的收入越来越少了哦。”经营者大概过得很艰难吧。　　</p><p>　　“是的。”他许久没有再说话，只是牵着我的手，沿着街边慢慢地走着，直到走过一条街的转角，某间店铺似乎发生了什么争端，远远就能听见女童尖细的哭叫声，听得人心中一悸。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“发生什么事了？那边不是爱伦的裁缝店吗？”我记得这儿，我也曾经在这儿做过几件衣裳，爱伦是这儿的裁缝，她的手艺的确无可挑剔。</p><p>　　当我们走到争吵发生的地点时，我看到了女裁缝：她半蜷缩着身子，弓着背抵在柜子前，耸着肩膀侧着大半个身子护着怀里年幼的女儿。女裁缝一声不吭，倒是年幼的女孩嘶声哭嚎着，那根厚实的木尺结结实实地落在女人身上。醉酒的男人几次试图把妻子踹倒在旁，去撬开那个上锁的柜子。可惜女裁缝护着钱柜的决心与护着她孩子的决心是同等的。她宁可让拳脚落在她身上，也不愿意让丈夫拿走钱柜里的钱。</p><p>　　街上旁人熟视无睹，只有几位好事的车夫往这边张望，这是发生过许多次的事件了，只是我第一次亲眼看到。我后退了一步，忧心忡忡又毫无办法。我听说过爱伦说起过，她辛苦制作好的一套成衣所赚的钱也会被丈夫抢去投入赌场的无底洞。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　我也是害怕的，我生怕她们会受到伤害。</p><p>　　寇马克先生的身体稍微挪动一下，将我的视线挡得严严实实，用力握了握我的手。我突然安定了不少，没什么好怕的。</p><p>　　“为什么没人去帮帮她？”我小声说道，“找红衣服的人有用吗？”</p><p>　　他看着我，就像我问出一个蠢问题一样。“如果按照他们的法律，顶多是个扰乱社区秩序、危害国王管治的罪名。在这里，国王两个字就像笑话。旧大陆那边……英国前两年出版的法律解释似乎还赞成这种“惩罚权”吧。但没人愿意管别人的家事，他们只关心裁缝店的税交了没有。”　　</p><p>　　我的心里只有不安。爱伦是个很好的人，我只听她抱怨过几次酗酒的丈夫，却没想到她的处境艰难至此。</p><p>　　“殴打妻子的男人是社会的渣滓。”他说，看了看四周，牵着我的手带我远离争端中心。我听着那个小女孩撕心裂肺的嚎啕大哭，想要回头看，也被他按着肩膀转了回来。他带我走到站岗士兵的附近，要我站好别乱走。而寇马克先生走向士兵面前，轻声朝他说了些什么。</p><p>　　士兵很快便走上前去，介入了这场争端。那个男人总算停下了对他妻子的施暴，转而与士兵大声对骂起来。</p><p>　　“啊。是哪条律法让他们做出行动？”当寇马克先生回来，我问他。</p><p>　　“也没什么，”他道，“我只是说，这个人刚从某些集会上回来，正在发疯呢，连自己安身立命的劳动工具都要砸了。”</p><p>　　最近能让红衣服们警惕的集会，还有别的么？</p><p>　　很明显这只是一个话术陷阱，那个男人只是从酒馆与赌场回来。只是这种话从一位看上去十分体面的绅士嘴里说出来，就添上几分可信度。“……这不是假的么？”我问，“这是很严重的罪名。”</p><p>　　“我什么也没说。”他坦然摊开手，“而这个女人和她的孩子暂时安全了。”</p><p>　　我像是第一次认识他一般，心中稍微升起一点难以言说的不安。</p><p>　　“别用这种眼神看着我。如果你能看见二十年前的我，我大概会出手揍他一顿。可是之后呢？用暴力去解决一个问题，而等我离开后，暴徒的怒火与报复会落在那个手无寸铁的女人身上。我现在的做法也不能一劳永逸地解决问题，可至少不会让报复落到她们头上。”</p><p>　　我还是觉得哪儿怪怪的。</p><p>　　寇马克先生深深地看了我一眼，“只是没人有权力去这样做，我不会做，那样与罔顾秩序的暴徒有何区别。”</p><p>　　“我想我并不能理解。”我听见我的声音生硬地响起。</p><p>　　“你尽可以这样天真下去，这个世界不会因为你的想法而改变。”他的神情没有变化，“但我不会强求你与我保持一致，你就继续这样想吧。”</p><p>　　此后便是一路沉默，我们谁也没有再说话，这并不是在生气，也并非争吵冷战，这只是互相增进了解的一个过程，这是必经之路。只是由于时间与地域的关系，它来得太晚了。</p><p>　　走了一个下午，我们没有再去为别的事情分心，一直行至太阳西沉。我抱着手中沉甸甸的账本，有些心不在焉。</p><p>　　“怎么？这就走累了？”他问我，但没有放慢脚步的意思。</p><p>　　“不，我只是在害怕……为那位裁缝、还有她的女儿害怕。”我环住自己的双臂，风有些冷了，冷得我想发抖。</p><p>　　他看了看自己空空的双手，再低头看了看自己身上穿着的外套，说：“那就快回家吧。”</p><p>　　“她们……还有另一条出路吗。”我轻声开口。</p><p>　　“逃跑吧，逃到一个她的丈夫找不到她的地方，一个没有人能欺压她们寡母孤女的地方，一个她们能靠自己生存下去的地方。”我能看见他眼底升起的怀疑与讽刺，“可真的能有这样的地方吗？那听起来像是许多年前，我开始去找自己应该走的道路时所想的……”</p><p>　　那听起来的确不可能存在，也就是说，爱伦和她的女儿，也许会一直在那个男人的阴影下活着。</p><p>　　“你们的工作难道不是为了让人们更加接近生活得更好的未来吗？”我笑得有些勉强，鼓起勇气主动去握住他的手。“我也相信会有那么一天的，您所认同的理念。”</p><p>　　他似乎看出了我的不安，却又无法理解我为何不安至此，还是轻声安慰我：“不要过于忧虑，你不可能会有她这样的命运。”</p><p>　　“我知道，我只是……”我只是在想他冷漠而理智的一面，年长的圣殿大师做出的决定会是绝对正确的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>